Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)
by BaekB
Summary: [END]Kebejatan Baekhyun itu tersembunyi oleh wajah polosnya. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbek/RATED M/GS/RnR/DLDR
1. chapter 1

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun** )

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Siang itu Chanyeol harus rela kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat melihat grafik perusahaan yang terus saja menurun . _Mood_ nya buruk dan itu berdampak tidak baik pada seluruh karyawan kantor , karna sedikit apapun kesalahan yang mereka buat akan berakibat fatal atau bahkan berakhir di depak dari kantor Park Inc.

Dan satu jam setelahnya justru bertambah parah ketika Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai melakukan _meeting_ dengan para _investor_ dikejutkan dengan sosok gadis berseragam SMA yang –dengan kurang ajarnya- duduk dimeja kerjanya .

" Kau siapa ? siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kedalam dan dimana Jongdae ? "

Nada sebal setengah marah jelas sekali dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol . Namun , bukannya gentar gadis itu justru turun dari meja kerja Chanyeol dengan gaya kekanakan sebelum kemudian berdiri dihadapan laki – laki itu .

Tinggi Chanyeol yang lebih beberapa centi meter darinya membuat gadis itu mendongak demi bisa melihat pahatan sempurna titisan dewa Yunani yang selalu menghiasi _headline_ _news_ surat kabar setiap minggunya .

" Paman , aku mau susu "

Bibirnya mencebik imut , pun begitu dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip polos . Tapi , tolong jangan lupakan tangan gadis itu yang dengan kurang ajarnya merambat pada sesuatu diantara paha sijantan .

Kedua mata Chanyeol memicing , alisnya menukik tajam dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam .

" Kurang ajar ! " Chanyeol menepis tangan kecil itu dengan kasar membuat sigadis mundur beberapa langkah " Siapa kau sebenarnya ? "

Gadis itu bersedekap lalu menunjuk sesuatu pada dada sebelah kiri - _name tage_ ya-" Byun Baekhyun . Jongdae bilang kau butuh _baby_ "

Jongdae keparat!

 **BaekB Present**

Seharusnya hari ini Jongdae mendapat amukan besar – besaran dari Chanyeol atas sikapnya yang kurang ajar . Hanya saja sosok gadis berseragam SMA yang sejak tadi terus merecokinya dengan kalimat _daddy_ ini – _daddy_ itu membuat Chanyeol nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok .

Baekhyun itu keras kepala atau mungkin memang gadis itu tidak lagi punya urat malu mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol terus saja mengusirnya pergi , bahkan hingga memanggil _security_ kantor . Namun , gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya berada disamping Chanyeol .

Hingga pintu apartemen itu dibuka Baekhyun masih mengekori lelaki itu , seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya .

" Astaga ! "

" Paman , kau sudah punya anak ? " itu adalah apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki lain keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan hanya handuk putih yang melilit area _privacy_ nya

" Anak apanya ! " Sehun menggumam tidk percaya

" Sehun , masuklah kedalam atau kau tidak akan perjaka lagi "

Sehun –lelaki itu- sejujurnya tidak paham dengan maksud kalimat Chanyeol . Tetapi , ketika ia tidak sengaja melirik Baekhyun lelaki itu segera menuruti kalimat Chanyeol barusan .

Ingatkan Sehun bahwa tatapan Baekhyun padanya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang .

" Paman , apartemenmu luas ya "

" Paman , aku lapar "

" Paman , aku ingin _lollipop_ "

" Paman , _I want to eat banana_ "

Telinga Chanyeol rasanya bertambah lebar saja ketika mulut kecil Baekhyun terus saja berbicara . Ditutupnya _laptop_ tersebut dengan keras membuat gadis itu sedikit kerjut .

" Sudah selesai "

" Selesai pantatmu ! " kesal Chanyeol

" Paman , aku lapar ~ "

Chanyeol menyerah , tatapan anak anjing dan suara rengekannya sangat mengganggu lelaki itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mencari sedikit sisa makanan kemarin untuk mulut kecil –cerewet- milik Baekhyun .

" Akh ! "

Itu bukan Baekhyun yang mengalami sakit perut akibat kelaparan . Bukan juga suara Baekhyun yang terjungkal dari sofa merah diruang kerja itu , melainkan sosok Chanyeol yang pantatnya baru saja diharamkan oleh tangan laknat Baekhyun .

" Aww .. kenyal sekali ! "

Tolong katakan pada Chanyeol mahluk pribumi mana yang memekik senang setelah meremas pantat orang asing sembarangan.

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun adalah mahluk yang _abnormal_ kalau Chanyeol boleh memberi komentar . Orang bodoh mana yang memainkan piano ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari . Maka , jawabannya adalah Byun Baekhyun .

Chanyeol harus rela berjalan sempoyongan menahan kantuk dan perih dimata demi melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dibalik grand piano miliknya . Sekarang Chanyeol menyesal mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk menginap dirumahnya –tentunya setelah melewati berdebatan panjang .

Kalian salah jika menganggap Chanyeol akan terpesona pada sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik dengan parasnya yang hanya terkena cahaya remang bulan . Tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol –yang dicuri gadis itu dari lemari- dan nampak begitu _over_ _size_ ditubuh kecilnya .

" Hai paman " sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil begitu ia melihat _siluet_ Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya

" Kau tidak lihat jam hah ! " sembur lelaki itu

" Jam dua pagi " Baekhyun menjawab enteng

" Kau tau dan kau seharusnya tidur ! bukan bermain piano ! "

" Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur " ditatapnya iris Chanyeol dengan kesal " Kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa "

" Kalau kau tidur di ranjang itu namanya kau tamu yang tidak tau diri "

" Aku kan bukan tamu , tapi _baby_ mu " kedua matanya mengerjap lucu , sayangnya Chanyeol tidak tertarik sama sekali

" Terserah ! "

Lalu keduanya dikuasai keheningan . Chanyeol sudah kesal bukan main , tapi kenyataannya lelaki itu justru duduk disamping Baekhyun dan sama – sama menghadap pada _grand_ _piano_ yang dibeli Chanyeol dua tahun lalu .

" Paman bisa bermain piano ? "

" Kau mengejekku ? "

Dahi Baekhyun mengenyit heran " Aku kan bertanya "

" Tapi nadamu seperti meremehkanku bodoh ! "

" Karna paman belum menunjukkannya padaku "

Chanyeol mendengus dan sedikit setuju atas ucapan Baekhyun . Beberapa detik masih terdiam sebelum kemudian jari – jari Chanyeol mulai menyentuh _tuts_ – _tuts_ piano tersebut dan menghasilkan alunan merdu pengantar tidur .

Dengan wajah tampan dan bakat yang dimiliki , Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun terdiam kaku ditempatnya .

Dan kalian salah 100% ketika mengira bahwa sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengagumi Chanyeol . Gadis itu mungkin saja terpesona dengan lelaki itu , hanya saja dia tetaplah Byun Baekhyun , si gadis cabul .

Tolong segera beritahu Chanyeol bahwa sekarang Baekhyun diam – diam sudah menyusup kebawah , pada ruang tersisa di kaki Chanyeol – tepat dibawah piano.

" Ahhh .. !! "

Awalnya Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya karna terlalu menikmati permainan pianonya . Sesuatu yang merambat disekitar kakinya pun ia biarkan karna mungkin saja itu hanyalah sebuah cicak atau bahkan kecoak kecil . Namun , ketika merasakan sesuatu yang melingkupi kejantanannya dan bergerak secara teratur Chanyeol sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres .

" B –baek a –apa –ahhh hahhh ..!! "

Byun –cabul- Baekhyun dengan kerjapan polos mata _puppy_ nya menatap Chanyeol , sementara tangannya sudah menurunkan sedikit celana piyama yang dikenakan Chanyeol .

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tegang menyambut Baekhyun dan gadis itu dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh –atau bisa dikatakan dia sedikit memberi pijatan disana- barang beharga milik lelaki itu hingga membuatnya mendesah .

Keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni kening Chanyeol ketika sekarang mulut Baekhyun ikut menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan mengulum kejantaan lelaki itu . Rasanya hangat ketika mulut kecil yang sempat mendebatnya itu melingkupi kejantanannya . Dan ada rasa puas tersendiri ketika ia mendengar suara batuk – batuk Baekhyun .

 _Rasakan itu Byun Baekhyun_ , batin Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai . Ia yakin bahwa gadis itu tersedak kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak perlu ditanya seberapa panjang .

" Aarrghh ..!! "

Chanyeol menggeram ketika merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami _klimaks_ . Mulut Baekhyun sepertinya sudah begitu ahli dalam memberi _service_ . Kulumannya semakin cepat dan sebentar lagi dia akan –

" HYUNG !! PELANKAN SUARA DESAHANMU !! "

DUGH!!

" Awww .. sshhh !! "

Chanyeol gagal mendapatkan _klimaks_ nya karna kuluman Baekhyun yang terlepas . Gadis itu jatuh terduduk membentur bagian _grand_ _piano_ setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun .

" Sial ! "

 **BaekB Present**

Jika hari kemarin Chanyeol selalu menambahkan kata cabul dalam nama Baekhyun , maka sepertinya sekarang keadaan sedang berbalik .

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang menutupi tubuhnya . Ditatap se _intens_ itu dengan lelaki asing –dan dengan penampilannya yang sekarang- tidak membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut karna kenyataannya sekarang gadis itu berdiri menantang dihadapan Chanyeol –demi menandingi seringaian lelaki itu .

" _Baby_ , kau lebih suka lollipop atau pisang ? " tanyanya

Baekhyun nampak berfikir , wajahnya yang polos begitu menyembunyikan otak bejatnya . Butuh beberapa detik hingga dengan berani Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan rantingnya pada leher sijantan , sedikit menarik tengkuk itu hingga bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya.

" Kalau aku lebih suka susu , bagaimana ? " tanyanya balik , mengandung banyak arti dibaliknya

Sebagai gadis SMA Baekhyun menyukai sebuah tantangan . Untuk itulah dia sangat suka menantang Chanyeol – _daddy_ nya- , meski harus berakhir terkapar lemas diatas ranjang dengan ceceran sperma yang menjadi bukti betapa perkasanya seorang Park Chanyeol . Lelaki itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum Baekhyun benar - benar tidak bisa berjalan.

" AKH ! _Dad_ –Ahhhh ..!! "

Tolong catat baik – baik bahwa hobi Chanyeol sekarang adalah menusuk Baekhyun , terserah dari depan atau belakang .

Dan tolong ingatkan Chanyeol juga bahwa dia harus menaikkan gaji Jongdae bulan depan .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Jahat ya kan bukannya lanjut RING atau SORRY malah update cerita gajelas !! wkwk


	2. chapter 2

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #2**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Sudah satu minggu sejak kehadiran Baekhyun dikantor Chanyeol mereka berdua mendadak sering bertemu atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang meminta Baekhyun tinggal dia apartemennya . _Simbiosis_ _mutualisme_ adalah apa yang menjadi dasar hubungan mereka . Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol lalu lelaki itu memuaskannya .

Dan siang ini Baekhyun harus dibuat kesal ketika ia melihat sosok Chanyeol bersandar angkuh di mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru yang warnanya bahkan mencolok mata . Menjadi kaya dan sombong adalah apa yang sudah ditakdirkan pada sosok Chanyeol , terbukti dari dagunya yang semakin mendongak begitu mendengar para gadis terang – terangan mengaguminya .

" Apa yang _daddy_ lakukan disini ? " Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan seragam SMA –yang Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa itu pendek sekali- dan tas serempang _favorit_ nya

" Menjemputmu tentu saja "

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut heran karna seingatnya Chanyeol adalah pebisnis muda yang jadwalnya saja melebihi artis papan atas .

" Baekhyun , apa dia ayahmu ? "

Satu pertanyaan lolos dari salah satu teman Baekhyun , gadis itu berbalik dan menatap –Shin Lami- yang terang – terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Chanyeol .

" Ayah ? " beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam , hingga dia merasakan tangan seseorang meremas pantatnya . Kurang ajar ! " Ya , dia _daddy_ ku . Ya kan ? "

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa kerjapan mata Baekhyun adalah senjata ampuh yang mampu membuat lelaki itu berbuat _khilaf_ . Dan untungnya dia ingat bahwa ini adalah tempat umum dimana anak – anak dibawah umur berada .

Anggukan diberikan Chanyeol atas pertanyaan Baekhyun " Ayo _baby_ kita pulang "

 ***BaekB Present***

Mengajak Baekhyun ke kantornya memang bukanlah hal bagus , tetapi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen –dengan keberadaan Sehun disana- tentu bukan opsi yang akan dipilih Chanyeol . Jadi , dia harus rela bahwa telinganya panas mendengar celotehan sigadis Byun itu .

" _Dad_ , kau pernah mengunjungi situs dewasa ? "

" Maksudmu ? " Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada berkas – berkas senilai jutaan _won_

" Seperti _chatting_ dengan pemilik _blog_ dewasa "

" Tidak . Membuang – buang waktu dan sedikit menguras energi ketika harus menuntaskannya sendiri "

Baekhyun manggut – manggut " Tapi , aku punya _blog_ dewasa _dad_ "

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri " A –apa ? "

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun " Lihat ! Bahkan pengikutku lebih banyak daripada para _ulzzang_ "

Bukan _followers_ yang dilihat Chanyeol , melainkan postingan Baekhyun yang HAMPIR SEMUANYA –tolong _capsolk_ bagian itu- berisikan foto – foto laknat pengundang birahi laki – laki .

Anak ini benar – benar .

" Berapa umurmu ? " ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan serius , sedikit membuang waktunya yang seharusnya ia gunakan dengan baik

" Delapan belas "

" Dan darimana kau belajar hal – hal seperti itu wahai Byun cabul Baekhyun "

Baekhyun mendengus atas perubahan pada namanya . Namun , beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menyeringai " Mungkin karna aku terlalu sering disodok _daddy_ akhir – akhir ini . Tenggorokanku sedikit sakit karna terlalu banyak mendesah . _Daddy_ benar – benar seorang _pro_ " senyum gadis itu mengembang diakhir kalimat

Baekhyun , mulutmu astaga !!

" Tutup _blog_ dewasamu itu "

" Apa yang akan kudapatkan ? " gadis ini mengajaknya bernegosiasi

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan " Bagaimana dengan _woman of top_ ? "

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng tiga kali , surai hitamnya bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya " Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan _black card_ mu _dad_ "

" Wanita dan sifat materealistisnya "

Baekhyun tersenyum , jenis senyum yang sulit di definisikan ketika ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri disamping lelaki itu " Karna bekat _black card_ itulah aku bisa sedikit merawat ' _tempat_ ' yang akan membuatmu menelan ludah setiap melihatnya "

Yeah , tentu saja _hole_ rapat Baekhyun ketika mereka bercinta adalah yang terbaik .

" Beli apapun yang kau butuhkan dan pastikan nanti malam kau tidak mengecewakanku " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ketika sebuah benda pipih bebentuk persegi panjang ia letakkan dimeja

" Kau yang terbaik _dad_ "

 ***BaekB Present***

 _Jangan mendesah begitu keras_

 _Jangan mendesah terlalu keras_

 _Jangan mendesah sangat keras_

 _Jangan mendesah keras – keras_

 **DAN TOLONG INGATLAH BAHWA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU DOSA !!!**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu melihat selembar kertas tersebut tertempel di dinding dekat pintu masuk . Tulisannya acak – acakan menandakan bahwa 'sipenulis' pasti sangat emosi .

" Kenapa dia tidak berkaca pada dirinya sendiri huh " Baekhyun menggerutu setengah kesal kepada sosok sipelaku yang ia yakini adalah Sehun . Sedikit banyak Baekhyun cukup tau tentang Sehun –yang ternyata adalah sepupu Chanyeol- . Setiap malam dia sedikit mencuri dengar tentang desahan Sehun yang menyebutkan nama Luhan _sunbae_ . _Heol_ , untung Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol yang siap menuntaskan hasratnya kapan saja , tidak seperti Sehun siperjaka tua yang hanya mampu meratapi nasib karna Luhan _sunbae_ nya itu tidak menyukainya .

" Kau sudah membacanya kan ? "

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara dari arah lain . Itu Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan kemejanya juga sebuah koper kecil yang ia seret .

" Kau mau kemana ? kau tidak bunuh diri kan ? hanya karna hasratmu yang selalu kau tuntaskan sendiri sementara diluar sana Luhan _sunbae_ mu itu bersenang – senang dengan kekasihnya "

" Mulut lancangmu Baek "

" Kau tau anak kecil kadang mengatakan dari apa yang mereka lihat " gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh

Sehun menilik penampilan Baekhyun " Payudaramu terlalu besar untuk bisa disebut sebagai anak kecil " ada senyum mencemooh dari lelaki itu

" Mulut keparatmu "

Sehun tidak peduli dan memilih segera pergi sebelum ada sepatu melayang kearahnya . Lelaki itu berbalik menatap Baekhyun begitu sampai di ambang pintu utama .

" Aku tau kau sudah membaca peraturan yang kubuat dan kuharap kau dan Chanyeol melakukannya , walau aku tidak yakin dengan itu "

" Desahanku adalah kata ganti dari ' _kau harusnya segera mencari apartemen sendiri'_. Dasar perjaka tua ! "

" Aku tidak mendengarnya "

BRAK !

Pintu apartemen ditutup keras dan Baekhyun terbahak setelahnya.

 ***BaekB Present***

Berkas sudah selesai ditanda tangani Chanyeol ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam . Dengan senyum mengembang lelaki itu meraih jas yang tergeletak di sofa dan sedikit merapikan tas kerjanya . Mendadak dia bersemangat untuk pulang akhir – akhir ini karna akan ada gadis cerewet –setengah cabul- yang menunggunya di apartemen . Menyambutnya seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang .

Tring!

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya . Chanyeol harus menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat satu pesan dari Baekhyun .

 _Aku menunggumu Dad ._

Lalu dibawahnya ada foto setengah badan Baekhyun yang menggunakan gaun tidur tipis . Paha putihnya diumbar kemana – mana dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia bisa saja menanggalkan gaun tidur laknat tersebut dengan sekali tarik .

 _Aku akan pulang dan memastikan bahwa aku tidak menyesal telah memberimu black card ku_

 _Hati – hati Baekhyun , kita akan menjemput neraka bersama setelah ini ._

Dan itu adalah balasan Chanyeol untuk pesan Baekhyun .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Ahhh ..!! "

" _Daddy_ , pelan – pelan , kau merusak gaunku ! "

" AKH ! "

" _Baby_ , jangan berteriak "

" Ahhh .. shhh ... _dad please_ "

" Tunggu sebentar "

" Ahhh .. akhirnya "

Tolong jangan berfikiran aneh – aneh dengan apa yang mereka lakukan . Chanyeol berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja dia lakukan adalah menyetubuhi Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu menerima seluruh _sperma_ nya –yang Chanyeol ingat ini bukanlah masa subur sigadis Byun . Namun , kenyataan yang di dapatinya adalah Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun , sibuk membenarkan _resleting_ gaun yang rusak –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun juga sedikit kesusahan melepas gaun tersebut dari tubuhnya .

" Jangan dipakai lagi "

Baekhyun cemberut " Tapi gaun tidur ini bagus "

" Kalau begitu lakukan _diet_ "

" Kau menyukai sesuatu yang besar dan kenyal " Baekhyun dan kalimat kotornya mulai lagi " Kalau aku _diet_ semuanya tidak akan sempurna . Lagipula berat badanku hanyalah 45 kg "

" Terserah ! Tidak usah repot – repot membeli gaun tidur karna kenyataannya aku lebih suka ketelanjanganmu "

" Seperti ini "

KRAK !

Sudah dibilang kan kalau Baekhyun itu sangat suka melakukan hal yang menantang . Bahkan ketika dengan sengaja merobek gaun tidur itu didepan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu menelan ludah gugup –seperti perjaka yang akan diperkosa saja .

Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol , siapa yang tadi menjerit histeris agar gaunnya tidak dirusak .

" Aku membuang 15.000 dolarmu "

Persetan dengan 15.000 dolar itu , karna yang ada sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang tersenyum licik atas kungkungan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya .

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini ? " tanya si lelaki

" Lihat saja sendiri "

Jika Baekhyun menyukai tantangan , maka Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang penasaran . Dan tanpa perlu meminta ijin lagi lelaki itu segera menarik pelapis terakhir dalam tubuh Baekhyun . Membuangnya kesembarang arah .

Siapa yang peduli tentang kerasionalan ketika di depannya sekarang ada dewi gairah yang akan ia ajak menjemput neraka .

" Kau indah _Baby_ "

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada payudara Baekhyun yang nampak kencang , juga pada kulit putih susu yang menguarkan bau wangi seolah - olah gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi dengan berbagai jenis bunga .

" Dan akan lebih indah jika kau menikmatinya , bukan hanya melihatnya "

Chanyeol sangat menyukai kalimat provokasi Baekhyun dan ia akan membalasnya dengan sebuah kebejatan . Bahkan ketika suara melengking Baekhyun meminta lebih pada area _sensitif_ nya , maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya . Payudara Baekhyun ia akan perlakukan dengan adil agar tidak menimbulkan kecemburuan satu sama lain .

" _Dad_ – _there_ ... Ohh !! "

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung seiring dengan tempo Chanyeol yang semakin bertambah dan berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang sering disebut sebagai 'kenikmatan' dalam diri Baekhyun .

Wajahnya penuh peluh dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit . Rambutnya acak – acakan , tapi Chanyeol menyukainya selama itu semua adalah hasil dari jerih payahnya .

" Ahhh !! _Baby_ , jangan mengetat –Ohh _please_ "

Ketika dilarang Baekhyun justru melakukannya . Terbukti dengan senyuman licik ketika dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendongak , memperlihatkan jakunnya yang begitu menawan saat Baekhyun membuat kejantanan lelaki itu terjepit _hole_ rapatnya .

" _Dad_ –aku akan – "

" Bersama sayang "

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya pada Baekhyun demi menjemput sebuah kenikmatan bersama . Sesuatu berwarna putih menggulung rumit dikepala mereka ketika akhirnya hasrat itu tertuntaskan dengan benar adanya .

Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain membiarkan kejantanannya bersenggama dalam _hole_ Baekhyun . Dan tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain membuat Chanyeol _junior_ terbangun hanya karna gerakan kecil .

" _Baby_ "

Chanyeol dan kalimat peringatannya memang tidak akan berakhir bagus . Karna yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang harus membiarkan _sprei_ kamar tersebut bercecer _sperma_ percintaan keras mereka .

" Se –sehun membuat peraturan dengan melarang kita mendesah " Baekhyun berucap dengan nafas putus – putus . Ingatkan bahwa ada lelaki yang sedang menggumuli payudaranya saat ini . Lelaki bejat yang sangat pas berpasangan dengan si Byun cabul Baekhyun .

" Aku memang tidak suka kau mendesah , karna aku lebih menyukai saat kau berteriak "

" AKH !! "

Satu tusukan keras dan Baekhyun berhasil berteriak atas muntahan _sperma_ Chanyeol .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

Anggap aja ini lanjutan kemarin . Dan ngomong – ngomong ini hanyalah cerita selingan diantara kebuntuan otak .


	3. chapter 3

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #3**

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang cerewet itu menyebalkan . Baekhyun yang cabul itu menggairahkan . Tapi , Baekhyun yang sakit itu lebih mengerikan . Chanyeol ada _meeting_ penting dengan para _investor_ pagi ini , tapi Baekhyun terus saja merengek ini itu dengan menahan Chanyeol agar tidak pergi ke kantor . Gadis itu –dia sudah tidak gadis lagi karna terlalu sering dibobol Chanyeol- hanya tidak tau bahwa Jongdae –sekertarisnya- sudah menelfon puluhan kali dan meminta lelaki itu untuk segera datang .

" _Baby_ , aku janji nanti akan kubelikan lima kotak _pizza_ "

" Daddy ingin aku gendut huh " bibir pucat itu mengerucut lucu , rambutnya acak – acakan dan seolah tidak peduli jika Chanyeol bisa saja jijik lalu berpaling pada gadis lain

" Yasudah , _daddy_ ajak jalan – jalan bagaimana ? "

" Aku bukan anak kecil _dad_ . Tidak ada anak kecil yang sanggup mendesah sepertiku "

Lihat mulut kotor itu berbicara.

" Baiklah , bagaimana dengan _hoodie_ _supreme_ ? _Daddy_ dengar mereka baru saja meluncurkan produk baru "

Mata sipit Baekhyun –yang setengah sayu itu- memicing pada Chanyeol " _Daddy_ mengataiku matre huh ? "

Chanyeol ingin tenggelam saja . Kenapa dia jadi serba salah dihadapan perempuan ini .

" Tapi .. " Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang nampak frustasi " Akan kupertimbangkan jika _daddy_ membelikanku ketiga warna _hoodie_ itu "

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan " _Call_ !! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya . Tubuhnya lemas bukan main dan dia tidak ada teman berdebat . Sehun sedang berada di Amerika untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya . Dia cukup terkejut ketika tau bahwa Sehun masih memiliki darah bule . Pantas saja wajahnya seperti vampir , Baekhyun terkikik atas pemikirannya .

Baekhyun hanya bergelung dengan selimut diatas ranjang . Hari sudah sore dan Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kepulangannnya , pun begitu dengan ponselnya yang tidak aktif sama sekali . Sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih berharap kalau Chanyeol tidak melupakan janjinya untuk membelikan ia _hoodie_ dari _brand_ _supreme_ tersebut .

Tring !

Ada satu _notif_ di akun _email_ nya . Baekhyun segera membuka pesan tersebut dan terkejut ketika mendapati satu pesan dari akun milik Chanyeol .

 ** _Jangan lupa minum obatmu baby . Kau yang sakit membuatku frustasi TT . Tidakkah kau rindu dengan daddy junior ?_**

 ** _Ps : ponselku mati TT –pcy_**

Lihat ? bahkan sekarang Chanyeol lebih cabul daripada Baekhyun . Bisa – bisanya lelaki itu mengirim pesan _fulgar_ sementara Baekhyun saja hanya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kondisi demam .

Perempuan itu mengarahkan mode camera dan mengambil gambar dengan beberapa pose . Terkekeh geli atas apa yang ia lakukan , gadis itu segera mengirim pesan balasan pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Daddy , aku mau lollipop TT_**

Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bahwa disebrang sana Chanyeol baru saja menggebrak meja dan mengejutkan Jongdae yang duduk dihadapannya –sedang menjelaskan beberapa jadwal atasannya tersebut .

Chanyeol tidak habis fikir kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali menantangnya untuk hal – hal berbau _adrenaline_ diatas ranjang . Dia lelaki dewasa dengan pengaruh _hormon_ yang sulit dikontrol . Dan Baekhyun menyuguhkan pose mengulum jari dengan _saliva_ gadis itu yang menetes seksi dirahang putihnya . Sekarang Chanyeol mendadak tidak fokus melakukan apapun .

Baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa respon Chanyeol begitu melihat balasan _email_ yang ia kirimkan . Entah kenapa dia suka sekali membuat Chanyeol mengerang karna perbuatannya , lalu pulang ke apartemen menjadi pilihan satu – satunya yang ingin segera dilakukan oleh lelaki tinggi itu .

Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol , meski usia mereka berbeda 9 tahun tapi Baekhyun rasa itu bukanlah hal penting yang bisa dipermasalahkan . Lelaki dewasa yang bisa menjaganya adalah apa yang Baekhyun harapkan sebagai pendampingnya nanti . Chanyeol sudah memenuhi kriteria sebagai calon menantu idaman , hanya saja Baekhyun cukup tau diri bahwa gadis kecil yang berprilaku seperti perempuan jalang tentu bukan tipe lelaki itu sama sekali . Jadi , mungkin suatu saat nanti –entah itu kapan- Baekhyun akan pergi dari hidup Chanyeol dan _simbiosis_ _mutualisme_ yang terjadi diantara mereka akan selesai begitu saja .

Suara kombinasi _pasword_ yang dimasukkan sedikit mengganggu pendengaran gadis itu . Ada senyum kecil yang tersemat dibibir pucatnya ketika menebak bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol datang .

" _Baby_ "

Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol dengan dua _paperbag_ ditangan kanannya . Langkahnya semakin lebar demi bisa menjangkau tubuh tinggi itu dalam pelukannya .

" _Daddy_ !! " Baekhyun tidak tau dia memekik senang atas _paperbag_ yang dibawa Chanyeol , atau karna kehadiran lelaki itu

" Aku bawakan pe – "

Baekhyun dengan berani meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir lelaki itu , memintanya untuk diam . Ekor mata Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang meletakkan dua _paperbag_ tersebut diatas meja , lalu gadis itu melepaskan simpul dasi dileher Chanyeol .

" Jangan berbicara apapun dan jangan melawan . Ini adalah hadiah untuk _daddy_ "

Chanyeol nampak patuh dan tidak melakukan apapun , bahkan ketika Baekhyun dengan lihainya mengikat kedua tangan lelaki itu . Ada tanda tanya besar dikepala Chanyeol atas apa yang dilakukan gadis itu .

" _Bab_ – "

" _Dad_ , kubilang jangan berbicara oke "

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol . Langkahnya ia bawa kedalam kamar , secepat kilat mengganti setelan piyamanya dengan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol . Hawa dingin menyambut setengah pahanya yang tidak tertutup apapun . Sedikit merapikan penampilannya , Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan sanggup membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah saat itu juga .

Semua menjadi tidak baik ketika Baekhyun mulai berjongkok dihadapannya . Wajahnya yang masih pucat berhadapan dengan sesuatu –yang dengan kurang ajarnya- menggembung diantara paha Chanyeol . Tanpa ragu gadis itu menyentuhnya dengan jemari lentik yang ia miliki . Mengusapnya sedikit dan itu sudah menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa pada lelaki yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya .

" Ssstthh ..!! "

Seperti ada semangat tersendiri dalam diri Baekhyun . Dia tidak terlalu peduli pada tubuhnya yang masih demam karna kenyataannya gadis itu sedang melepas ikat pinggang di celana bahan Chanyeol lalu menurunkan celana itu sebatas paha si _dominan_ .

Baekhyun terdiam kaku begitu kejantanan Chanyeol terpampang jelas di depan matanya . Waktu itu ia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa kejantanan lelaki itu karna suasana remang diantara mereka . Tapi , sekarang bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _benda_ sebesar itu menerobos _hole_ sempitnya berkali – kali .

Di dongakkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan seringaian , ada kalimat tak kasat mata seperti _'kulum baby'_ yang tertulis dikepala Chanyeol .

Sudah terlanjur dan akan sangat memalukan jika Baekhyun mundur begitu saja hanya karna takut kalau dia bisa saja pergi ke dokter THT demi memeriksakan tenggorokannya yang bisa saja sakit karna mengulum kejantanan besar dan panjang milik _daddy_ nya itu .

" Ngh –ahhh Baekhh !! "

Chanyeol tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak berbicara apapun karna sekarang mulut hangat Baekhyun –yang sering berbicara kotor itu- mengulum kejantanannya . Dengan tempo pelan Baekhyun nampak kuwalahan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang bahkan masih setengah masuk kedalam mulutnya .

" Akh ! "

Pekikan itu berasal dari Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba – tiba Chanyeol yang melesakkan kejantanannya hingga hampir tertelan ditenggorokan Baekhyun . Gadis itu tersedak beberepa kali dan entah kenapa Chanyeol senang bukan main mendengarnya .

" L –lebih cepat _baby_ "

Dan Chanyeol mendongak ketika merasakan bahwa Baekhyun bermain dengan kejantanannya , memaju mundurkan kepalanya secara teratur . Hanya gerakan kecil dan Chanyeol sudah akan sampai hanya karna kuluman mulut anak SMA . Sedikit memalukan sebenarnya .

" B –baekhhh –ahhh ngh .. "

Surai hitam Baekhyun menjadi pegangan lelaki itu . Dan sepertinya mendengar desahan putus asa Chanyeol menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun . Keduanya larut dalam kegiatan mereka sampai tidak menyadari ada bunyi kombinasi _pasword_ yang dimasukkan .

Pintu terbuka dan ada sosok wanita paruh baya yang nampak _modis_ dengan pakaian ber _merk_ nya . Dibelakangnya ada wanita muda yang kerepotan membawa beberapa _paperbag_ .

" Cha –ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL !! "

Chanyeol gagal mencapai _klimaks_ nya bersamaan dengan teriakan Ibunya . Dan Baekhyun –yang masih dengan posisi mengulum kejantanan Chanyeol- menatap wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan pandangan polos .

" Ibu , ada ap –ASTAGA MATAKU !! "

Tolong , tenggelamkan Chanyeol sekarang juga .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Ini semacam cerita – cerita pendek tentang Chanyeol Baekhyun aja ya . Jika ada yang nanya ini berchapter atau enggak maka jawabannya aku gatau wkwk karna emang cuma semacam _drabble_ gitu sih .

Terimakasih sudah membaca . Fanfiction lain sedang dalam proses pencarian ide **HAHAHA**


	4. chapter 4

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #4**

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya duduk di pengadilan , lalu disidang oleh orang – orang seakan – akan dia itu pelaku bom Nagasaki . Dan sekarang gadis itu duduk diam di atas _sofa_ hitam dengan tiga pasang mata yang menghakiminya .

" Jadi , namamu Byun Baekhyun ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku , seperti sebuah robot yang sudah diprogram . Dihadapannya sekarang ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tempo hari datang ke apartemen _daddy_ nya . Fakta mengejutkannya lagi adalah wanita itu ternyata Ibu dari Chanyeol .

" Dan kau masih SMA ? " kini giliran suara lelaki paruh baya yang memberikan ia pertanyaan . Kalau tidak salah ingat dia adalah Ayah dari Chanyeol .

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi . Kepalanya semakin menunduk ketika helaan nafas terdengar . Dia benar – benar mati kutu dan merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi . Orang – orang kaya ini pasti akan mengatainya gadis cilik yang murahan lalu memisahkannya dengan Ch –

" Ibu tidak tau bahwa putra Ibu benar – benar cabul "

" Benar Bu " suara lain menyahut , itu Park Yoora yang merupakan kakak perempuan Chanyeol " Bagaimana bisa kau menodai anak SMA hah ! " sembur wanita itu

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ , pun begitu dengan Chanyeol yang terkejut bukan main . Siapa yang menodai siapa memangnya ? mereka sudah menuduh macam – macam dan sama sekali tidak tau bahwa yang mengawali semua itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri . Dan tolong beritahu orang – orang ini bahwa Byun Baekhyun lah yang membuat dia jadi ikut – ikutan cabul .

" A –aku tid – "

Astaga , tergagap akan membuatmu semakin tersudut Park Chanyeol . Kau jadi terlihat seperti pelaku pelecehan seksual yang tertangkap basah .

" Jangan berkelit Chanyeol " Ayahnya menyahut dengan tegas " Aku tau kau lelaki dewasa dan diusiamu yang sekarang memang sudah seharusnya kau memiliki pendamping " dihembuskannya nafas itu dengan lelah " Tapi tidak seharusnya kau memanfaatkan Baekhyun "

Apa ? memanfaatkan ?

Dan seakan paham atas situsi yang terjadi –meski sebelumnya sempat terkejut dengan respon keluarga Chanyeol- Baekhyun segera memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin .

" _Daddy_ juga sering melakukan hal kasar padaku "

Kedua mata Nyonya Park melotot " Dia memukulmu ?!? " wanita itu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya . Ada kepulan asap tak kasat mata diatas kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut " _Daddy_ sering membuatku tidak bisa berjalan . 'Itu' ku perih sekali . _Daddy_ juga sering menggigit payudaraku "

Tuan Park rasa sebentar lagi dia akan terkena serangan jantung.

" _Oh my Good_ !! " Nyonya Park terkejut bukan main

" Apa , di –tunggu " kedua mata Yoora menyipit , menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian " Ka –kau memanggilnya _daddy_ ? "

Chanyeol segera angkat bicara " O –oke ini tidak seperti ya – "

Tapi , dia tetap kalah cepat dengan mulut cerewet Baekhyun yang menyela ucapannya .

" Bukankah memang seperti itu yang dilakukan oleh _sugar_ _dadd_ _y_ ? "

Ketiga pasang mata disana melotot terkejut . Apa lagi ini ?

" CHANYEOL ! KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN !! "

Chanyeol terkejut.

Dan Baekhyun mematung.

Niat hati membuat Chanyeol malu serta menjadi tersangka dihadapan keluarganya justru berakhir malapetaka baginya .

 ***BaekB Present***

Tidak pernah terbayang didalam benak Baekhyun bahwa dia akan menikah diusia yang semuda ini . Meskipun dia cabul dan memiliki kelakuan yang urakan , tapi Baekhyun cukup tau diri dalam menentukan masa depannya . Dia memang ingin menikah , tapi nanti saat usianya sudah matang dan pemikirannya sudah dewasa . Baekhyun tau bahwa menikah tak semudah yang dibayangkan . Akan ada kehidupan rumit yang mereka jalani setelah menikah karna bagaimanapun menikah berarti menyatukan dua kepala dalam satu pemikiran .

Baekhyun menggigit kuku jarinya sementara sebelah tangannya lagi meremat gaun pengantin yang dipakainya . Hari berlalu begitu cepat sejak keputusan untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diambil oleh orang tua lelaki itu .

Pernikahan ini dilakukan secara tertutup sehingga hanya keluarga besar yang datang . Baekhyun sendiri tidak berharap kedatangan siapapun . Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia tidak mungkin mengundang teman sekolahnya .

" Baek , ayo keluar "

Itu suara calon kakak iparnya . Baekhyun semakin gugup saja . Ia menggandeng lengan wanita yang berusia duabelas tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut .

Baekhyun seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja ketika seluruh tamu yang datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahannya menatap Baekhyun seolah – olah dia adalah poros dunia . Hey , seharusnya Baekhyun ingat bahwa dialah pelaku utama hari ini .

Dikursinya Jongdae masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia melihat atasannya itu berdiri di di _altar_ dengan sosok perempuan yang ia datangkan kekantor mereka beberapa bulan lalu . Semua memang tidak pernah ada yang tau tentang takdir Tuhan .

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun larut dalam ciuman panas setelah pendeta meresmikan keduanya sebagai sepasang suami istri . Keduanya seperti tidak ingat tempat dan tidak ingat dengan bagaimana keduanya menolak saat keputusan menikah diambil sebagai jalan pilihan terakhir .

" Astaga !! Ibu tidak habis fikir dengan Chanyeol .

 ***BaekB Present***

Meskipun pesta pernikahan mereka tertutup , nyatanya kaki Baekhyun tetap saja mengeluh ketika harus diajak melangkah lagi demi menyapa tamu lain yang merupakan saudara dari mempelai pria .

" Aku lelah sekali " Baekhyun mengeluh dan Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya menoleh

" Baru dua jam dan kau sudah lelah ? padahal kalau sedang bergumul bersamaku saja bisa sampai tiga jam " Chanyeol mencibir

" Itu kan olahraga "

" Apa – apaan !! "

" Olahraga ranjang maksudku " Baekhyun terkekeh diakhir kalimat dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis fikir

Keduanya kembali menebar senyum pada beberapa orang yang datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada kedua mempelai dan memberikan doa – doa seperti segera memiliki momongan dan lain – lain . Baekhyun mencibir kesal . Dia belum ingin badannya gendut dan seperti babi ngomong – ngomong , dan lagipula statusnya masih pelajar .

" YUHUUUU ~ CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ , BYUN BAEKHYUN~ "

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar suara mahluk _vampir_ itu . Dan benar dugaannya bahwa sekarang dia dapat melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri di pintu masuk dengan seorang wanita dalam gandengannya .

 _Heol_ , sudah bukan perjaka tua lagi rupanya . Baekhyun membatin .

Sehun yang barusaja membuat keributan tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian . Sayangnya dia memiliki sifat ketidakpedulian yang tinggi hingga hanya menganggap angin lalu pandangan orang – orang terhadapnya .

" Hai pengantin baru . Sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Lihat senyum itu ! Baekhyun mendecih dalam hati . Dia tau bahwa lelaki berkulit putih itu sedang ingin pamer kekasih barunya .

" Kapan kau kembali ? " tanya Chanyeol pada sepupunya tersebut , karna seingatnya Sehun pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya

" Tadi siang _hyung_ " lalu dia menatap Baekhyun " Hai Byun cabul Baekhyun "

" Mulut jalangmu "

Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali dengan dramatis " Jangan mengumpat Baek . Tidak baik untuk janinmu nanti " dia menyentuh perut gadis itu dan Baekhyun segera menepisnya

 _Janin pantatmu hah !_

" Sialan kau perjaka tua ! "

" Aku tidak perjaka tua bodoh! " kesal Sehun lalu dia melirik wanita yang merangkul lengannya tersebut " Kenalkan , dia Luhan . Kekasihku "

Dahi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkerut bersamaan . Mereka tentu tau tentang kisah cinta –tragis- Sehun .

" Luhan _sunbae_ mu ? " Chanyeol bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum penuh dibibirnya

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ . Aku Xi Luhan " wanita yang nampak begitu dewasa tersebut tersenyum lembut " Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua "

" Terimakasih "

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang membalas ucapan selamat dari Luhan , maka Baekhyun justru memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah beberapa kali , lalu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menatap dirinya .

" Sehun – ah , kenapa payudara kekasihmu kecil sekali "

Nah kan !

 ***BaekB Present***

" Kenapa berada disini ? Ibu mencarimu tadi "

Chanyeol bertanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja hilang dari jangkauannya . Dan sekarang gadis itu justru bersandar pada salah satu pilar seraya menikmati segelas minuman yang disiapkan diacara pesta pernikahan mereka .

" Aku lelah _dad_ "

Dan Baekhyun masih terbiasa dengan panggilan itu .

Mereka terdiam memperhatikan para tamu yang nampak saling berbincang satu sama lain . Chanyeol benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menikah , dan pasangannya adalah perempuan yang bukan tipenya sama sekali –tapi perempuan itu cukup hebat diranjang . Mendadak dia teringat dengan pertemuan pertama mereka , juga pada hal – hal cabul yang dilakukan Baekhyun dihari pertama menginap di apartemennya .

" _Dad_ "

Panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol " Hmm " lelaki itu menyahut dengan deheman

" Mau mencoba hal baru tidak ? "

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun " Apa ? "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun , tapi ada senyum misterius dibibir perempuan itu.

" _Baby_ – "

Baekhyun memberikan isyarat Chanyeol untuk diam dengan jari telunjuknya . Dan dahi lelaki itu semakin mengernyit ketika tangannya ditarik untuk masuk ke kolong meja . Beruntung mereka berada ditempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok dari pandangan para tamu . Tapi tetap saja _memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini_ , pikir Chanyeol .

" Sudah pernah bercinta dikolong meja belum ? "

" Hah ? " Chanyeol terkejut atas pertanyaan Baekhyun " Kau sudah pernah ? " lelaki itu bertanya balik

" Belum sih " diangkatnya bahu itu dengan acuh " Makannya aku ingin mencobanya dengan _daddy_ "

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya " Mana bisa _baby_ ? sempit sekali "

" Dimobil saja bisa , kenapa disini tidak bisa _huh_ "

Dahi lelaki itu mengernyit " Kapan kita pernah melakukannya dimobil ? "

" Memangnya aku bilang kita yang melakukannya ? Aku melihatnya di _film_ "

" Kau menonton _blue_ _film_ ? "

" Memangnya aku sehandal itu karna apa hah! "

Astaga gadis ini ..

" Ayo _dad_ , aku ingin mencobanya "

Astaga ! iman Chanyeol cepat sekali runtuh hanya karna melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut . Dia sudah membayangkan yang tidak – tidak seperti bagaimana jika bibir itu melanjutkan kegiatan yang pernah tertunda akibat kedatangan Ibu serta kakak perempuannya .

" _Daddy_ lama "

Baekhyun langsung menyatukan bibir keduanya . Memberi lumatan – lumatan sebisanya pada bibir lelaki itu sebelum kemudian keadaan dikuasai oleh Chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai menerobos kedalam mulutnya dan tangan lelaki itu masuk kedalam gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan .

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terasa panas ketika tangan besar milik Chanyeol meraba area paha dalam Baekhyun , lalu naik menuju area _sensitif_ nya .

" Ngghh –ahh hmmptt!! "

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengurangi desahannya . Gadis itu segera mencium Chanyeol demi menghindari desahan keras yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan orang – orang .

Jari – jari panjang Chanyeol mulai mencari tempatnya bermain . Terlalu mudah bagi lelaki itu hanya untuk menyingkirkan segitiga penghalang kenikmatannya . Jari telunjuknya mulai masuk kedalam dan tubuh Baekhyun otomatis mengejang .

" Ahh –astaga _baby_ kenapa masih sempit _huh_ "

Chanyeol bergumam sementara tangannya semakin bejat . Ia tambahkan lagi dua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun . Membuat gerakan menggunting yang memberi siksaan sekaligus kenikmatan pada gadis dihadapannya ini .

" Oh! "

Baekhyun memekik _feminim_ ketika merasakan jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik terdalamnya . Dan Chanyeol yang seperti menemukan tempat bermain baru semakin mempercepat gerakannya .

" Keluarkan sayang "

Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan mencapai _klimaks_ nya dan dia tau bahwa perempuan itu mungkin saja ingin menahannya karena takut akan mengotori gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan .

Jari – jari kaki Baekhyun yang terbungkus dalam high heels otomatis mengkerut ketika merasakan bahwa ia akan segera datang seben –

DUG!

" Heh! Pasangan mesum !! Keluar kalian darisana !! "

Chanyeol tentu tidak bodoh untuk dapat mendengar suara tendangan pada kaki meja , juga pada suara _feminim_ wanita yang sempat memergokinya beberapa waktu lalu .

" Itu Yoora _noona_ " Chanyeol berbisik ketika melihat tatapan ' _siapa_ ' dari kedua mata Baekhyun

ASTAGA ! Mereka ketahuan –lagi dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang gagal mencapai _klimaks_ nya .

Bangsat !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Datang lagi bawa ini **HAHAHA**

Bagi yang nunggu RING /emang ada yang nunggu wkwk/ harap bersabar karna sedang proses pengetikan . Sudah dapat setengah tapi tiba – tiba pengen lanjutin cerita ini wkwk

Sampai jumpa dengan pasangan cabul ini dicerita berikutnya...


	5. chapter 5

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #5**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Setelah resmi menikah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal di mansion yang dibeli lelaki itu . Alasannya karna apartemen bukan lagi tempat yang nyaman untuk keduanya . Padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak masalah tinggal dimanapun asal _black_ _card_ milik Chanyeol masih ada di dalam genggaman tangannya .

Lupakan tentang _honyemoon_ atau cuti kerja karna kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah kembali berkutat dengan berkas – berkas kantor bahkan sehari setelah hari pernikahannya . Dia meninggalkan istrinya sendirian dirumah tanpa berniat menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan .

" _Baby_ , pasangkan dasiku "

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol sejak dua minggu yang lalu untuk meminta Baekhyun memasangkan dasinya . Dulu , sebelum menikah dengan Baekhyun lelaki itu biasa melakukannya sendiri dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya kenapa sekarang Chanyeol selalu memintanya , maka jawaban lelaki itu adalahh ..

 _" Aku hilang ingatan tentang cara memasang dasi "_

Masih dengan _apron_ yang dipakainya , perempuan itu mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu dengan lincah duduk diatas meja makan dan mulai menyimpulkan dasi hitam bergaris milik Chanyeol .

" Kenapa _daddy_ suka sekali memakai kemeja hitam " komentar gadis itu . Karna seingatnya Chanyeol selalu memilih hitam sebagai warna utama kemejanya juga baju – bajunya yang lain

" Karna lelaki selalu menyukai warna hitam "

" Tapi Sehun menyukai warna _pink_ " tempo hari dia melihat Sehun memakai kaos _pink_ saat gadis itu berkunjung ke apartemen . Ngomong – ngomong apartemen milik Chanyeol sudah pindah tangan pada lelaki _vampir_ itu .

" Memangnya Sehun itu lelaki " sarkas Chanyeol

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk paham " Ah benar . Pantas dia puas – puas saja dengan dada kecil Luhan "

" Dada Luhan tidak kecil , hanya tidak terlalu besar "

" Seperti kau mengerti saja " sinis Baekhyun

" Karna aku sering memegang milikmu maka dari itu aku bisa memberi komentar jika dada Luhan tidak terlalu besar "

Chanyeol dan mulut tak terkontrolnya.

" Dasar cabul ! "

 ***BaekB Present***

 _Mansion_ yang dibeli Chanyeol sangatlah luas dan Baekhyun merasa begitu kesepian karna para pekerja _mansion_ akan pulang saat siang hari setelah mereka selesai dengan tugas bersih – bersih mereka . Dan Baekhyun yang barusaja menyelesaikan sekolahnya pada sore hari akan disambut oleh keheningan begitu ia masuk kedalam _mansion_ .

Keseluruhan _mansion_ didominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu – abu menandakan betapa _perfeksionis_ nya si penghuni .

" Jadi kau orangnya ? "

Baekhyun menoleh kearah tangga ketika mendengar suara lain di dalam _mansion_ . Ada seorang perempuan dengan setelan _dress_ hitam , rambut dengan warna sedikit pirang dan tatapan mata tajam serta wajah congkak . Begitu mendominasi .

Mendadak Baekhyun bertanya – tanya siapa gadis ini dan bagaimana bisa dia masuk kedalam _mansion_ mereka .

" 271192 . _Pasword_ yang tidak pernah berubah " perempuan itu menyahut , seolah – olah tau tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun

" Kau siapa ? "

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa " ketukan _high_ _heels_ terdengar dan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan perempuan yang sekarang berjalan mendekat kearahnya tersebut

" Aku istrinya Chanyeol " Baekhyun menjawab dengan percaya diri , lalu kemudian dia melihat penampilan perempuan dihadapannya " Kau jalangnya Chanyeol ? " tanyanya polos

Sementara si perempuan sudah mengepalkan tangannya " Kau jalangnya . Dan kau sudah merebut Chanyeol dariku !! "

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar perempuan itu membentaknya . Memangnya dia salah apa ? dia kan hanya menebak . Dan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu tentang merebut ? _heol_ , tanyakan itu pada Chanyeol yang ketagihan dengan _hole_ rapatnya .

" Aku tidak tau siapa kau yang jelas jika kau adalah salah satu wanita yang ditolak oleh _daddy_ ku , aku minta maaf " dia memberi tatapan mengejek " Ya bagaimanapun aku memang lebih cantik darimu "

" Kurang ajar ! "

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya , melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada " Dan kau kurang belaian . Kau bahkan mengaku – ngaku menjadi seseorang yang penting dihidup Chanyeol "

" Aku tunangannya !! " jerit perempuan itu dengan urat – urat yang munucl di pelipisnya

" Wow , kalau begitu aku turut kasihan padamu karna pasti menyakitkan saat tunanganmu menikah dengan orang lain "

" Sialan !! "

Tangan perempuan itu terangkat , bersiap menampar Baekhyun dengan keras sebelum dengan berani Baekhyun mencekalnya .

" Nona , akan sangat memalukan ketika kau menampar anak kecil sepertiku " ada senyum polos yang dibuat – buat oleh Baekhyun " Usiamu bahkan lebiih tua dariku "

Mendengar nada mengejek dari Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu melepas cekalan Baekhyun pada tangannya lalu tanpa bisa dicegah mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dilantai .

Mata Baekhyun menyipit tajam , bersiap memaki perempuan kurang ajar itu . Tapi , dia mendadak mendapatkan ide .

" Astaga bayiku !! " jeritnya seraya memegang perutnya dramatis

Perempuan itu –Kyungsoo- nampak terkejut menatap Baekhyun yang berwajah kesakitan . Matanya bergerak liar dan digigitnya kuku bercat merah miliknya .

" A –aku " dia berdiri dengan panik " Aku harus pergi ! " serunya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana . Bunyi pintu yang ditutup membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan lelah .

" Ck ! Bagaimana bisa wanita tua itu kubodohi " gumamnya tidak percaya

Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit , namun sesuatu yang nyeri di pantatnya membuat ia meringis .

" _Fuck_! Pantatku sakit ! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol tidak mendapat bocoran sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu hingga dengan tega menyuguhkan punggung ketika mereka tidur . Chanyeol pikir awalnya Baekhyun hanya lelah dengan tugas sekolah juga ujian – ujian kelulusan SMA nya karna perempuan itu terus saja diam selama makan malam . Baekhyun juga masih menjawab ketika Chanyeol bertanya , ya meskipun hanya seadanya .

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tau bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu ketika dia bahkan tidak menjawab ucapan selamat malam Chanyeol dan langsung tidur membelakanginya .

" _Baby_ " disentuhnya bahu perempuan itu dengan lembut , namun dengan cepat Baekhyun beringsut menghindar

" Hey , apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanya lelaki itu

Dan secepat kilat Baekhyun berbalik . Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan memicing .

" Katakan apa yang kurang dariku " ketus Baekhyun

" Huh ? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu "

" Seorang wanita dengan wajah congkaknya datang lalu mengaku sebagai tunanganmu !! _Daddy_ kurang puas kulayani ? "

Ah , sekarang Chanyeol paham.

" Mantan tunangan lebih tepatnya " koreksi lelaki itu " Dia hanya sulit melupakanku . Lalu untuk pertanyaan kedua " Chanyeol beringsut mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik sensual ditelinga istrinya tersebut " Kau selalu memuaskanku baby "

Chanyeol dan sifat mesumnya.

Baekhyun berdecih " Untung aku bukan tipikal istri yang mudah untuk ditindas "

Chanyeol terkekeh " Kau itu brutal , urakan dan kata – katamu cukup tajam . Jadi , aku yakin perempuan seperti Kyungsoo akan lari terbirit – birit bahkan jika kau hanya menimpali setiap kalimatnya "

" Ah , jadi namanya Uco "

" Kyungsoo , _baby_ "

" Uco ! " tegas gadis itu " Namanya mirip dengan penjual batagor di depan sekolahku "

Baek , _please_ ...

" Terserah ! " Chanyeol menyerah " Jadi , apakah ada jatah malam untukku ? " lelaki itu manik turunkan alisnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah suaminya tersebut " Tanpa kuberi ijin pun bukankah _daddy_ akan tetap menunggangiku "

" Aku lebih suka dengan kalimat menggagahi " sanggah Chanyeol , lalu tanpa aba – aba dia sudah menindih Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk mencium istri cabulnya itu sebelum _ultimatum_ Baekhyun membuat ia terdiam

" Tidak ada ciuman ! Itu hukuman untuk daddy karna tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang Uco "

Chanyeol menganga " Mana bisa ! "

" _Daddy_ ingin melawanku ? "

Chanyeol selalu kalah dengan Nyonya Park –barunya- yang agung . Tapi , kali ini Chanyeol ingin bernegosiasi.

" Sayang ,bercinta tanpa ciuman itu kurang lengkap "

" Memangnya aku peduli "

" Kubelikan tas _merk_ _prada_ ya ? "

" Aku tidak tertarik "

" _Baby_ " kali ini wajah Chanyeol memelas

" Iya atau tidak sama sekali ! "

Kalimat tegas Baekhyun benar – benar tidak bisa dibantah . Chanyeol mengalah dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk memberi kecupan pada leher Baekhyun , memberi tanda disana yang sudah mulai memudar.

" Ngghh – Chan "

Ditekannya kepala Chanyeol pada area lehernya agar lelaki itu bisa bebas memberikan banyak tanda disana . Tangannya tidak tinggal diam , jika tangan Chanyeol sudah bermain pada kewanitaan Baekhyun , maka tangan perempuan itu diam – diam melepaskan kancing piyama suaminya tersebut .

Mereka adalah dua orang cabul yang selalu dikuasai gairah setiap harinya . Suara decitan ranjang , desahan dan deru nafas menjadi musik pengantar mereka sebelum akhirnya tidur terlelap .

" C –chan , lebih dalam "

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak keatas ketika merasakan bahwa jari – jari suaminya itu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya . Melihat Baekhyun yang kepayahan dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang menetes melewati leher jenjangnya –yang sudah memiliki banyak tanda- membuat Chanyeol bersemangat . Lalu diam – diam tangannya semakin bergerak brutal sementara wajahnya ia bawa sejajar dengan Baekhyun .

Mencuri ciuman sedikit tidak masalah kan ?

" Nggh –Chan –hmmmppttt "

Ada _smirk_ kemenangan saat akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melakukan hal bejat pada bibir istri sah nya tersebut .

" Cium terus maka kucongkel kedua matamu "

Ancaman Baekhyun disela – sela ciuman mereka hanyalah angin lalu.

" Terus saja kau menciumku dan setelah ini penismu yang akan kupotong "

Oke ! Chanyeol kalah !

" _Baby_ ~ "

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi , bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang kisah pasangan cabul ini ?

Awalnya aku cuma pengen nuntasin keinginan aku untuk menulis sebuah fanfiction bertema _sugar_ _daddy_. Tapi , setelah nulis satu chapter seharusnya aku puas kan ? kenyataannya melihat respon kalian yang bagus dan aku yang gemes sama karakter mereka disini malah lanjutin ke episode 2 dan seterusnya TT

Maafkan aku kalau fanfiction lain jadi terbengkalai TT

Tengkyu yang sudah baca dan selamat malam minggu !!


	6. chapter 6 (Special Chapter)

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #6**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _" Daddy , hari ini aku ingin daddy memakai kemeja warna biru tua "_

 _" Daddy , aku ingin makan ice cream dari toko disebelah toserba dekat gang depan . Harus disana ! aku akan marah kalau daddy berani – beraninya membohongiku dengan membeli ice cream di toserba nya "_

 _" Daddy , tiba – tiba aku ingin makan bubur tanpa rasa "_

 _" Dad , bacakan aku dongeng disney . Tapi , daddy harus membacanya menggunakan bahasa Italia "_

 _" Dad , pulang kerja belikan aku balon hello kitty ya "_

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Chanyeol harus direcoki dengan kalimat _daddy_ ini _daddy_ itu oleh Baekhyun . Perempuan itu mendadak menjadi pemilih dalam beberapa hal seperti makanan . Dia akan mual hanya karna mencium aroma parfum Chanyeol , juga aroma makanan yang diletakkan di kulkas .

Mati menjadi pilihan paling baik bagi Chanyeol daripada harus dibuat pusing oleh tingkah dan keinginan _absurd_ istri tercintanya .

Awalnya Chanyeol sabar saja , tapi lama kelamaan dia mendadak kesal juga . Sayangnya air mata –sialan- Baekhyun ketika keinginannya tidak dituruti adalah senjata ampuh untuk membuat laki – laki itu menyerah .

Baekhyun _sensitif_ sekali akhir – akhir ini , itu yang Chanyeol fikirkan . Perempuan itu seringkali menangis hanya karna Chanyeol menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya . Benar – benar membuat ia mati muda !

" Jongdae "

Sekertarisnya –yang sedang memberikan laporan pada Chanyeol- itu menoleh , menatap atasannya yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan kantung mata hitam dikedua matanya . Dan jangan lupakan wajah frustasi itu .

" Ya , ada apa ? "

" Kau tau tempat untuk tukar tambah istri tidak ? "

" Huh ? "

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi " Baekhyun membuatku gila ! "

" Ada apa lagi ? " Jongdae sepertinya sudah cukup hafal dengan keinginan _absurd_ Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini

" Dia ingin dibelikan celana dalam dengan motif bunga dan terdapat pita dibagian depannya "

Jongdae _sweatdrop_ .

" Serius ? "

" Dan lebih sialan lagi karna dia meminta agar aku yang membelinya "

Jongdae ingin tertawa keras . Tapi , wajah mengenaskan Chanyeol membuat ia iba setengah mati pada atasannya itu .

" Mau kuberi saran ? "

Chanyeol menatap sekertarisnya itu dengan kedua mata berbinar , seperti baru saja mendapatkan hidayah .

" Apa ? "

" Belilah racun lalu campurkan pada minuman Baekhyun "

Jongdae dan otak brengseknya !

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol memang frustasi setengah gila karna permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh – aneh . Tapi , dia tidak setega itu dengan mencampurkan racun pada makanan atau minuman istrinya karna Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan menjadi duda diusia muda .

Meski harus berakhir dengan tatapan aneh orang – orang karna dia adalah satu – satunya lelaki yang masuk kedalam toko pakaian dalam wanita , namun Chanyeol tidak peduli sama sekali karna ini semua dia lakukan untuk Baekhyun .

Tiga jam Chanyeol lakukan untuk keluar masuk toko pakaian dalam wanita , akhirnya permintaan –laknat- Baekhyun pun terpenuhi .

Peluh sebesar biji jagung menemani Chanyeol yang melangkah ringan diarea _mansion_ . Lelaki itu memasukkan kombinasi _pasword_ –yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah dia ganti atas paksaan Baekhyun- dan sudah dikejutkan dengan sambutan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun . Atau lebih tepatnya , kejutan yang akan membuat Chanyeol lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi suami dari Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_ , ayo besok kita ke pantai ! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk mengatakan ' _tidak_ ' pada permintaan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya pergi ke pantai . Wajah istrinya itu berbinar hingga matanya menyipit , dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membuat wajah itu mendadak keruh oleh tangisan . Meski harus berakhir dengan Jongdae yang pusing karna mengatur ulang jadwal atasannya tersebut .

Baekhyun sudah dengan begitu semangat menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berlari disepanjang bibir pantai . Penampilannya begitu mencolok karna dimusim panas yang seharusnya menggunakan pakaian pendek itu , Baekhyun justru menggunakan _turtle_ _neck_ dengan celana jeans yang membungkus kaki mungilnya . Alasannya Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan angin pantai .

Tolong , Chanyeol ingin mengubur diri saja sekarang .

" _Daddy_ , aku ingin berjemur "

" Baiklah , kita cari tempatnya _baby_ "

" Tapi aku tidak mau terkena panas "

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berjemur dibibir pantai disertai selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya .

" _Daddy_ , gerah ~ "

Chanyeol masih sabar , diarahkannya kipas _portable_ tersebut kearah istri cantiknya. Beberapa orang memandangi aneh tingkah Baekhyun , hanya saja gadis itu sepertinya tidak peduli .

Pemandangan pantai dengan riak ombak sangat indah untuk dinikmati . Baekhyun –dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya- tersenyum ketika merasakan sejuknya angin pantai yang membelai tubuhnya sebelum sesuatu yang bergejolak terasa mengaduk – ngaduk perutnya .

" _Dad_ "

Suara cicitan Baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol . Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi .

" _Baby_ , kenapa ? " Chanyeol mendekati perempuan itu , mengusap dahi berpeluh Baekhyun

" Aku ingin muntah "

HUEK!

Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat ketika Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya pada kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol . Tidak hanya sekali , masih ada muntahan berikutnya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol terdiam kaku . Namun , alih – alih marah ataupun jijik pada muntahan Baekhyun , lelaki itu justru memijat tengkuk perempuan itu dengan wajah khawatir .

" _Baby_ , kau baik – baik saja ? "

Baekhyun menyeka sisa muntahan dimulutnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca " _Dad_ , perutku tidak enak " rengek perempuan itu

" Kita pulang _baby_ " dan Chanyeol segera melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga menimbulkan jeritan tertahan para wanita muda yang melihatnya . Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak peduli dan segera mengangkat _bridal_ Baekhyun dalam gendongannya .

" Ngghh – _baby_ , apa yang kau lakukan –hhh "

" Menghisap _nipple_ mu _dad_ , agar wanita - wanita itu tau bahwa _daddy_ milikku "

Dia tetaplah di Byun cabul Baekhyun , bahkan ketika sedang sakit .

 ***BaekB Present***

Rumah keluarga Park adalah rute terdekat yang bisa dituju oleh Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun yang semakin nampak pucat . Keduanya disambut dengan senyum cerah Nyonya Park sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memekik terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun dalam gendongan putranya .

" Kau bercinta dengan Baekhyun hingga dia lemas hah ? " Yoora dan segala tuduhannya kepada Chanyeol selalu berhasil memicu pertengkaran . Hal yang wajar mengingat dia melihat Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada menggendong Baekhyun .

" Diamlah _noona_ . Tolong gantikan baju Baekhyun , aku akan mandi sebentar " ujar lelaki itu setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya

" Ibu akan buatkan teh hangat untuk Baekhyun " lalu Nyonya Park segera berlalu darisana meninggalkan Yoora dan Baekhyun berdua

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak sedang terlelap ataupun pingsan . Namun , tubuhnya yang lemah membuat gadis itu hanya menurut saja ketika _ultimatum_ _daddy_ nya sudah keluar . Dia membiarkan Yoora mengambil pakain ganti –yang tentunya milik Yoora- dan mengganti pakaiannya tanpa rasa jijik .

" Chanyeol pasti sudah macam – macam padamu ya " wanita itu berkomentar seraya melepas _turtle_ _neck_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun

" ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN !! "

Pekikan itu terjadi dengan begitu tiba – tiba , membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati , pun begitu dengan dua orang lainnya . Langkah terburu – buru Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park saling bersahutan , sebelum akhrinya pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka dengan Canyeol sebagai pelakunya .

" _Noona_ , ada apa dengan Baekhyun ? " tanya lelaki itu dengan panik . Tidak peduli pada penampilannya yang masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ , juga pada sosok Baekhyun yang bagian atasnya hanya menggunakan _bra_

" Iya Yoora , ada apa ? kenapa berteriak ? " Nyonya Park ikut berbicara

Yoora menoleh kearah keduanya dengan wajah horor , namun ada binar kebahagiaan dikedua matanya .

" B –baekhyun ha – hamil " Yoora yakin dia tidak salah untuk mengenali tonjolan kecil pada perut adik iparnya tersebut

Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park menganga .

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit .

Hamil ?

Bahasa alien mana itu ?

" Wow , _sperma_ _daddy_ bekerja cepat "

Aataga Baekhyun!!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

Spesial chapter dihari minggu untuk para jomblo wkwk


	7. chapter 7

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #7**

 **Happy Reading**

.

 _" Jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat "_

 _" Jangan membeli makanan dikantin . Aku akan meminta Bibi Jung membuatkanmu bekal "_

 _" Jangan pernah berlari disepanjang koridor "_

 _" Jangan lupa untuk selalu meminum susu "_

Sekarang Baekhyun benar – benar tidak bisa membedakan antara di sekolah dan di _mansion_ karna semuanya dipenuhi oleh aturan . Sejak Yoora mengatakan bahwa ia hamil , Chanyeol segera memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga mereka demi memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak perempuannya itu bukanlah bualan semata . Dan jika kemarin – kemarin Baekhyun yang memiliki banyak permintaan pada Chanyeol , maka sekarang giliran suaminya itu yang memiliki banyak permintaan .

" Dimana _bab_ –ah maksudku Baekhyun ? "

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pekerja dirumah Chanyeol itu menatap tuannya dengan ragu " Nona sedang dikamar mandi . Perutnya mual lagi saat sarapan "

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera mengurai langkahnya ke kamar mandi lantai bawah , tempat dimana Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu paginya . Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah sosok Baekhyun yang berbalut seragam sekolah sedang membungkuk di depan _wastafel_ .

" _Baby_ , apa sangat menyiksa ? " dipijatnya tengkuk perempuan itu dengan wajah khawatir " Tidak usah kesekolah ya ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng , menyeka sisa muntahan dibibirnya dengan air " Aku ada praktik " ujarnya seraya menatap Chanyeol dari cermin di depannya " Tinggal satu bulan lagi dan semuanya selesai _dad_ "

Chanyeol mendesah kalah " Pastikan untuk segera menelfonku jika terjadi sesuatu "

Baekyun memberikan tanda hormat pada suaminya tersebut.

 ***BaekB Present***

Sayangnya , Chanyeol tidak memberikan aturan agar Baekhyun tidak mengikuti beberapa kegiatan berat disekolahnya . Tapi , bagaimanapun ujian praktik harus dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa tingkat akhir sebagai tambahan nilai .

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kaos olahraganya . Perempuan itu sedang duduk ditepi lapangan , menunggu gilirannya untuk melakukan lompat jauh .

" Oke Yoojung , kau melakukannya dengan sempurna "

" Bagus Baechan – ah "

Baekhyun benar – benar iri pada teman – temannya yang mendapatkan pujian dari pelatih mereka . Sementara sekarang dia tidak yakin bahwa dapat melakukan praktik lompat jauh dengan baik sementara perutnya pun sedikit mengalami nyeri .

" Byun Baekhyun "

Namanya dipanggil dan Baekhyun dengan ragu mulai melangkah ke area yang digunakan untuk praktik . Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya tentang bagaimana ia mendarat setelah melompat nanti , juga tentang berapa skor yang akan ia dapatkan .

PRITTT !!

Peluit ditiup dan Baekhyun hanya mengandalkan doa sebagai temannya melompat .

DUAGH!

BRUK!

" BYUN BAEKHYUNNN !!! "

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol benar – benar mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat koridor begitu panjang di area _Seoul_ _Hospital_ . Dia berlarian seperti orang gila dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya . Namun , semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kepanikan yang melanda hatinya ketika mendapat telfon dari sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya –orang – orang mengira bahwa _daddy_ yang ada dikontak ponsel Baekhyun adalah ayah dari gadis itu- telah jatuh saat melakukan praktik lompat jauh .

Kamar 614 sudah berada di depan mata dan Chanyeol segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar . Tidak peduli dengan tata krama atau apapun karna yang paling penting baginya saat ini adalah ia dapat melihat kondisi Baekhyun .

" Hai _dad_ "

Namun apa yang di dapati Chanyeol adalah diluar ekspetasinya . Ia fikir Baekhyun sedang berbaring kesakitan lalu Chanyeol dengan wajah panik meminta para dokter untuk memberi penanganan pada istrinya tersebut . Kenyataannya Baekhyun sedang duduk manis diatas ranjang rumah sakit , dengan senyuman polos diwajahnya . Ada perban disekitar kepala perempuan itu.

" Kau sudah membuatku berlarian dari tempat parkir keruangan ini dan sekarang kau memberiku senyuman polos seolah tidak terjadi apapun "

Baekhyun meringis , dia mencium bau – bau amarah Chanyeol.

" Dad , aku – "

" APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN DENGAN MENGIKUTI PRAKTIK OLAHRAGA HAH !! DIMANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI CALON IBU !! "

Baekhyun otomatis menunduk ketika amukan Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa untuk dihindari . Lelaki itu berteriak kalap dengan emosi menggebu yang membuat urat – urat dileher serta pelipisnya begitu menonjol .

" A – aku tidak mungkin untuk diam saja sementara nilai praktik juga menjadi penentu kelulusanku "

" Dan kau ingin membuat anak kita meninggal , begitu ? "

" Aku tidak sejahat itu " Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap suaminya itu dengan kedua mata berkaca – kaca " Ini semua salah _sperma_ _daddy_ yang membuatku hamil begitu cepat "

" Kau yang terus menggodaku ! " Chanyeol mendadak tidak mau kalah " Kalau kau tidak menggodaku aku tidak akan mengeluarkan _sperma_ itu di dalam "

Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam " Mau buktikan siapa yang _klimaks_ lebih dulu ? "

Setelah gagal _klimaks_ dikolong meja pernikahan mereka , kini mereka mencobanya dikolong tempat tidur rumah sakit . Ada Baekhyun yang sedang terkapar pasrah dibawah Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu dengan gila menambahkan tempo tumbukannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun hingga membuat kepalanya beberapa kali terantuk ranjang rumah sakit.

" Errrghhh "

Baekhyun serius dengan tantangannya tentang siapa yang akan mengalami klimaks lebih dulu diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol . Buktinya sekarang dia sedang mati – matian menahan _orgasme_ demi bisa mendapatkan _skor_ lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol .

" Tidak usah ditahan _baby_ . Memang sudah takdir bahwa ini salahmu "

" Ti – tidak " Baekhyun susah payah mengatur nafasnya sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat diatas bahu Chanyeol " Ini semua salah _sperma_ _daddy_ yang bekerja terlalu cepat "

Chanyeol tersenyum miring " Aku memang handal dalam urusan mencetak bayi "

" _Da_ – _dad_ , aku tidak tahan "

Chanyeol benar – benar ingin tertawa keras melihat wajah frustasi Baekhyun . Dia mendadak lupa bahwa sempat mengamuk besar – besaran pada istri cabulnya tersebut .

" Yasudah , tidak usah ditahan _baby_ "

" Ta – tapi aku tidak mau kalah dari _daddy_ "

" Siapa yang _klimaks_ duluan , maka dia yang menang "

Blur!

Lalu Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat merasakan _orgasme_ Baekhyun yang mengotori kemeja yang ia kenakan , begitu banyak .

" Hahhh ... "

Melihat wajah lega istrinya tersebut membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya . Mungkin menjahili Baekhyun sedikit tidak papa kan ?

" Tapi , siapa yang _klimaks_ paling akhir adalah pemenang sebenarnya "

" _Dad_ –akh "

Tiga tusukan terakhir dengan badan Baekhyun yang terhentak dilantai rumah sakit mampu membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan _klimaks_ nya .

" Arrghhh .. "

 ***BaekB Present***

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Chanyeol memutuskan agar ia melakukan _home_ _schooling_ . Memang sedikit membosankan karna dia tidak bisa pergi ke perpustakan atau sekedar mendengar teman – temannya bergosip . Tapi , itu lebih baik daripada Chanyeol menarik _black_ _card_ nya dan membuat ia tidak bisa membeli barang – barang _brendid_ milik _supreme_ .

" Aku pulang "

Menyambut Chanyeol adalah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami – istri . Perempuan itu mengambil alih tas kerja milik Chanyeol dan melepas lilitan dasi dileher lelakinya .

" Bagaimana _home_ _schooling_ mu ? " tanya lelaki itu seraya mengamati Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya

" Membosankan "

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis , memainkan surai hitam Baekhyun yang menjuntai dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Lalu , bagaimana dengan anak kita ? "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol –setelah menyimpan dasi lelaki itu di lengannya- " Bayi kita ingin sesuatu "

Chanyeol terkejut , setengah menahan nafas dan berdoa bahwa semoga keinginan bayi mereka atau mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak akan menyulitkannya , apalagi jika harus berakhir di toko pakaian dalam . Sungguh , Chanyeol melambaikan tangan menyerah .

Menangkap raut khawatir dari suaminya , Baekhyun segera mengecup bibir lelaki itu dengan lembut .

" Bayi kita ingin makan ubi "

Chanyeol bernafas lega " Baiklah , aku akan mandi lalu membelinya " lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam " Kurasa di jam seperti ini masih banyak penjual ubi "

" Tidak usah mandi , nanti juga berkeringat lagi " ujar si perempuan

Chanyeol mendadak bingung mendengar penuturan istri cantik –setengah cabulnya- itu .

" Bayi kita ingin ubi susu putih "

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat " Ubi susu putih ? " tanyanya lagi –setengah tidak yakin . Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar makanan yang semacam itu

" Hu'um " kepala itu mengangguk dengan lucu

Lalu lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang merambat di area privasinya .

" Ini ubi susu putih "

Serius , Chanyeol masih tidak paham . Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengerti tatapan lelaki itu .

" Kalau aku memakan ubi ini , nanti akan mengeluarkan susu putih "

Satu detik ..

Dua detik ..

Tiga detik ..

" Baek – "

Sret!

" Akhhhhhh –baby "

Chanyeol kalah cepat dengan tangan bejat Baekhyun yang sudah meremas kejantanannya.

" Ahh –oohh baby lebih cepathhh "

Baekhyun senang mendengar desahan suaminya itu , dan lebih senang lagi karna sekarang ia dapat merasakan kejantanan itu berkedut .

" BAEK –oh astaga !! "

Chanyeol kalah –lagi- dengan mulut nakal Baekhyun yang menghisap kejantanannya .

" Baekhyunnnnn !!! "

Teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya menjadi pertanda bahwa Baekhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan ubi susu putihnya .

" Dad , enak ~ "

 **Fin**

Jangan pada ngiri . Ntar kalian juga pengen ubi susu putih lagi wkwkwkwk


	8. chapter 8

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari kelulusan itu tiba . Nama Baekhyun berada di urutan ke 98 dalam peringkat ujian kelulusan dan gadis itu tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih sama sekali , sangat kontras dengan beberapa temannya yang bahkan sampai menangis dan berakhir pingsan karna mereka menganggap bahwa telah gagal dan tidak memenuhi standar masuk _Universitas_ impian mereka .

Baekhyun sudah menjadi istri salah satu CEO yang namanya cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan dia juga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi . Jadi , bagian mana yang harus membuat Baekhyun sedih ketika hidupnya saja sudah terjamin sekarang . Yeah , kecuali sosok Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba datang di hari kelulusannya dengan senyum menawan dan sebuket bunga _baby's_ _breath_ dalam genggaman tangannya .

" Hey _baby_ " lelaki itu tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah . Beberapa teman Baekhyun memekik ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka melihat sosok ' _ayah_ ' Baekhyun datang ke sekolah

" Seseorang yang kau sebut _baby_ ini sudah memiliki _baby_ " cibir Baekhyun begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol

Lelaki itu terkekeh lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang dipegangnya " Selamat untuk kelulusanmu . Jadi , peringkat berapa yang kau dapat ? " tanya lelaki itu penasaran

" 98 "

Chanyeol melotot " Peringkat macam apa itu !! "

" _Dad_ , setidaknya itu masih masuk 100 besar "

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan . Tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh istri cabulnya itu .

" Baekhyun !! "

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati segerombol gadis yang seingat Baekhyun adalah teman – teman seangkatannya dari kelas lain . _Ada apa ?_

" Ya , kenapa ? "

" Boleh kami meminta foto ? "

Wajah Baekhyun berbinar " Tentu " dia menyerahkan bunga yang dipegangnya pada Chanyeol dan merapikan sedikit pakaian serta rambutnya

" Tapi dengan _daddy_ mu "

" Ten – ya ? " kedua mata Baekhyun memicing , menatap segerombolan gadis itu dengan sedikit tidak paham

" Kami ingin berfoto dengan _daddy_ mu Baek . Bisa tolong fotokan kami ? "

Chanyeol yang di dekatnya menahan tawa .

Satu detik ..

Dua detik ..

Tiga detik ..

" BANGSAT !! PERGI KE NERAKA SANA !! "

Baekhyun dan mulut kotornya mengundang perhatian orang – orang .

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol bersyukur karna kemarahan Baekhyun tidak berimbas padanya sama sekali . Wanita itu masih berlaku seperti biasanya ; menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka diatas ranjang . Kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia sepuluh minggu dan Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur karna Baekhyun tidak lagi meminta hal – hal aneh selama dua minggu ini . Perempuan itu tidak lagi mengidam celana dalam bermotif bunga ataupun ubi susu putih . Namun , apa yang membuat Chanyeol lebih frustasi akhir – akhir ini adalah karna istri cabulnya itu tiba – tiba saja menyukai salah satu idol negara mereka yang bernama EXO , atau mungkin EKSO ? Ah , terserah .

Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia menikahi gadis remaja yang masih memiliki hormon meletup – letup dan sedang mengalami proses pencarian jati diri . Tapi , Baekhyun dan hobi _fangirling_ nya adalah bencana bagi Chanyeol .

" ASTAGA !!! Seksi sekali "

" Yaampun ... yaampun .. lihat _dance_ nya itu argghhhh !! "

Ini adalah hari minggu dan seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan istrinya tersebut karna dihari – hari sebelumnya dia sudah disibukkan dengan berkas – berkas kantor . Namun , apa yang dia dapat di hari minggu siang adalah sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menonton siaran ulang acara penghargaan dengan EXO sebagai bintang tamunya .

Chanyeol mengakui bahwa mereka memiliki anggota yang tampan . Namun sayangnya seseorang yang menjadi idola istrinya itu tidak memiliki kriteria tampan yang memenuhi standar Chanyeol . Kalau dia tidak salah ingat –karna Baekhyun sering menyebutkan namanya- dia adalah Kim Jongin , atau lebih akrab disapa Kai .

" AHHHH !!! APA ITUUU ??? "

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar televisi ketika mendengar pekikan terkejut Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat lelaki bernama Kai itu memamerkan _abs_ –yang sumpah menurut Chanyeol hitam sekali .

" Lebih bagus _abs_ ku kemana – mana Baek "

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami dan menatapnya sangsi " _Abs_ mu memang bagus , tapi tidak memiliki nilai _estetika_ sama sekali . Sedangkan _abs_ milik Kai seperti memanggilku untuk segera memegangnya "

Kedua mata Chanyeol melotot . _Apa – apaan istrinya itu !!_

" Kudoakan ada pemadaman listrik " gumam laki – laki itu sebal

Tak !

" AKHHHHHHHHH !!!!! "

Chanyeol terkejut . Bukan karna teriakan Baekhyun , melainkan pada listrik di _mansion_ mereka yang padam setelah Chanyeol tanpa sengaja mengucapkannya .

" KIM JONGIN KUU!! "

Chanyeol menyeringai . Ternyata benar kata orang – orang bahwa ucapan adalah doa .

" Sudahlah Baek , kau masih bisa menontonnya lagi besok " lelaki itu menenangkan

" HUWAAAAA !! "

Tapi , Baekhyun dan hormon kehamilannya memang sedikit mengerikan .

" Jangan terlalu sering melihat Kai sayang . Dia itu hitam , dekil , hidungnya juga menimalis , sudah begitu hidup pula . Aku tidak ingin anak kita nanti seperti dia "

Krik .. krik ...

DUAGH !!!

" Akhh !! Sayang , kenapa kau memukulku ? " Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan

" Berani – beraninya kau menjelek – jelekkan Kai ku hah !! "

" Dia memang jelek "

" PARK CHANYEOLLLL !!! "

Nah kan , status Chanyeol sebagai suami Baekhyun bahkan tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan Kai yang merupakan idola Baekhyun –saat ini .

 ***BaekB Present***

Yang Chanyeol tau adalah Baekhyun marah padanya karna insiden kemarin . Bahkan semalam wanita itu menyuguhkan punggungnya pada Chanyeol yang berimbas tidak adanya _morning_ _kiss_ yang ia dapatkan .

Namun , sosok yang menggunakan _dress_ berwarna magenta dan sedang berjalan melenggok bak super model di dalam ruangannya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut .

" Hai suamiku "

Baekhyun yang semula marah dan tiba – tiba datang ke kantor dengan senyum adalah salah satu bencana yang lain bagi Chanyeol . Pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan perempuan itu hingga Chanyeol tidak perlu repot – repot meminta maaf dan wanita itu sudah datang sendiri ke kantornya .

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak bergeming dari atas kursi kerjanya membuat Baekhyun mendengus .

" Kau tidak menyambutku _dad_ ? "

Chanyeol kalah lagi dengan kerucutan bibir mungil itu dan segera bangkit untuk kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya . Dihirupnya aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari surai hitam istrinya tersebut .

" Kukira kau masih marah padaku "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan suaminya tersebut dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol .

" Aku begitu merindukanmu "

Chanyeol tau bahwa itu adalah hanya kalimat bualan Baekhyun untuk kata ganti dari ' _aku menginginkan sesuatu_ ' . Tapi , lelaki itu hanya diam saja dan balik mencium Baekhyun , lalu turun pada perut wanita itu yang sedikit menonjol . Menyapa calon bayi mereka .

" Apalagi kali ini ? "

Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya . Begitu senang karna suaminya adalah tipikal lelaki yang cukup peka .

" EXO baru saja melakukan _comeback_ "

" Dan bukankah aku sudah memberimu _black_ _card_ Baekhyun sayang ? "

" Tapi aku ingin kau yang membelikannya " ujar wanita itu " Anggap saja ini sebagai denda karna kau telah mengatakan bahwa Kai jelek "

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat . Bukankah isi dari _black_ _card_ yang digunakan Baekhyun uangnya juga ? Ah , sudahlah

" Berapa yang kau butuhkan ? "

Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya lagi " Berikan saja dompetmu , aku akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin "

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan " Baiklah . Tapi , duduk diatas meja kerjaku dulu "

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit . Namun , pada akhirnya wanita itu tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh suaminya tersebut .

Lelaki itu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk diatas meja kerjanya . Tentunya setelah ia membereskan beberapa berkas pentingnya .

" Kau tampan _dad_ " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun ketika dari posisinya yang lebih tinggi ia dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah itu nyaris menyentuh kata sempurna

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya . Ia bawa tangannya menyusuri wajah cantik Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menariknya untuk mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka . Rasa manis di cecap oleh Chanyeol begitu ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir istri mungilnya tersebut .

" Ngghhh ~ "

Dirematnya surai hitam Chanyeol agar lelaki itu memperdalam ciuman mereka . Kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah demi mengimbangi ciuman suaminya yang begitu dominan .

" Ahhh –chan "

Ciuman itu beralih ke bawah , tepat pada tulang selangka Baekhyun . Digigitnya bagian itu hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya . Dan setelah puas dengan tanda yang ia buat , tangan Chanyeol turun kebawah untuk menyingkap _dress_ yang digunakan oleh wanita itu , namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Baekhyun .

" M –mau apa ? "

" Membejatimu tentu saja " jawab lelaki itu

Baekhyun menyerah dan pada akhirnya membiarkan bagian _privasy_ nya diporak – porandakan oleh lelaki yang berstatus suaminya tersebut . Baekhyun melenguh , mendesah dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya ketika hisapan kuat Chanyeol pada kewanitaannya semakin menjadi – jadi .

" C –chan oh –astagaaa !! "

Dicengkramnya bahu lelaki itu demi menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjadi – jadi . Peluh itu semakin membasahi kening Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan mencapai _orgasme_ .

" OHH – YAK !! KENAPA DIHENTIKAN !!! " Baekhyun memekik kesal karna _orgasme_ yang akan ia dapatkan justru berhenti ditengah jalan karna Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya

" Aku ada _meeting_ sayang " jawab lelaki itu dengan enteng , tidak memperdulikan wajah keruh Baekhyun

Diam – diam Baekhyun dapat menangkap raut senang Chanyeol karna sudah berhasil menjahilinya . _Baiklah , mari kita lihat siapa yang menang_ . Batin Baekhyun .

" Ada _meeting_ ya ? " Baekhyun merapikan _dress_ yang ia kenakan lalu turun dari meja kerja Chanyeol dengan senyum misterius

Kedua mata Chanyeol memicing melihat istrinya yang nampak cukup mencurigakan .

" Selamat _meeting_ " bisiknya " Suamiku " dengan nada sensual

CUP!

Dan dengan kurang ajar dikecupnya kejantanan Chanyeol yang sukses mengembung saat itu juga .

" BYUN BAEKHYUN !! "

" Terimakasih dompetnya "

Dan dengan wajah menangnya Baekhyun berlalu dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan dompet hitam dalam genggamannya .

Jadi , sejak kapan tangan itu begitu lihai masuk kedalam saku celana Chanyeol ?

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol fikir tidak ada yang salah ketika ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengidolakan salah satu _idol_ di negara mereka . Tapi mungkin Chanyeol harus meralatnya sekarang .

Lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari kantor dan sudah dibuat mengernyit ketika melihat tumpukan kardus dikamar mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- . Beberapa plastik tercecer disekitar , juga poster – poster dengan wajah anggota _boyband_ yang tampan tersebar di atas ranjang mereka .

" Kau sudah pulang ? "

Lalu Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dengan secangkir coklat panas .

" Baek , apa ini ? "

" Ini album _comeback_ EXO "

" Sebanyak ini ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk " Aku membeli 100 album karna aku ingin sekali mengikuti _fansign_ " jelasnya

" Kau bisa membelinya satu atau dua Baek " Chanyeol mendadak pusing sekarang

Bibir wanita itu mengerucut " Lalu aku tidak bisa memenangkan _fansign_ begitu ? "

" Lalu , kau yakin akan memenangkan _fansign_ setelah membeli album sebanyak ini ? " lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada frustasi

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh " Tidak juga sih "

Nah , Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang .

" Kau mau mandi kan ? aku siapkan air panas dulu "

Lalu setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol sakit kepala , istri cantiknya itu berlalu ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan seratus album EXO nya tersebut .

" Akan kubakar album – album sialan ini ! " kesalnya

" CHANYEOL AKU MENDENGARMU SAYANG "

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main .

" BERANI KAU MEMBAKARNYA , KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN OLAHRAGA RANJANGMU SELAMA LIMA BULAN !! "

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol merinding mendengarnya . Baekhyun dan _ultimatum_ mengerikannya memang sulit dibantah .

 **Fin**

Tadi lagi ngetik RING dan malah tiba – tiba pengen lanjutin cerita pasangan absurd ini wkwkwk

Selamat malam senin semuanya *

 **ps : ngepost ini ditengah - tengah hujan deras wkwk**


	9. chapter 9

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu adalah salah satu minggu di bulan April ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkunjung kerumah keluarga Park , dan tentunya itu terjadi setelah mereka mendapat teror dari Nyonya Park yang sangat mengharapkan menantu cantiknya –Baekhyun- datang kerumah .

" Astaga , perutmu sudah besar "

Yoora menyambut mereka dengan pekikan terkejut ketika melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun sudah memiliki bentuk lain di bagian perutnya . Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kelima dan itu artinya tinggal empat bulan lagi bayi itu bisa melihat dunia .

Nyonya Park menyusul dibelakang , segera memeluk Baekhyun dan menggiring menantunya itu untuk duduk diruang tamu .

" Baekhyun , kau semakin cantik " puji Nyonya Park yang diangguki oleh Yoora

Baekhyun tersenyum malu – malu .

" Dan semakin menyebalkan dengan segala masa mengidamnya " gumam Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Ibunya

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera melotot kearah lelaki itu " Lihat Bu , putramu menyebalkan akhir – akhir ini "

Chanyeol balik melotot atas tuduhan Baekhyun . Sayangnya , dia hanya bisa bungkam ketika Nyonya Park lebih memilih untuk membela menantunya tersebut .

" Chanyeol , Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak kalian dan seharusnya kau lebih sabar menghadapi seorang ibu hamil , apalagi Baekhyun masih terlalu muda " nasihat Ibunya

" Orang sabar pantatnya lebar " Yoora menyahut

" Orang sabar telinganya lebar " Baekhyun menambahi

" Kalian mengataiku huh ? "

" _Eonni_ " Baekhyun memanggil kakak iparnya tersebut , mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya dengan mata memicing " Pantat _daddy_ tidak lebar , tapi kenyal " dan dia menunjukkan gerakkan dua tangan seperti meremas sesuatu

Nah kan !

 ***BaekB Present***

Setelah menikmati makan siang yang dimasak spesial oleh Nyonya Park , kini Baekhyun mengajak suaminya tersebut untuk duduk berdua di _gazebo_ yang berada di taman belakang rumah . Perempuan itu bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol sementara lengan lelaki itu memeluknya _posesif_ dan sesekali tangannya mengusap perut buncit istrinya tersebut .

" Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kita ya Baek ? " pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol

" Entah " Baekhyun mengangkat bahu " Mungkin dia sedang tidur "

" Aku berharap dia segera melihat dunia "

" _Daddy_ ingin aku melahirkan sekarang ? " Baekhyun segera menatap lelaki itu terkejut

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dramatis " Tidak begitu juga Baek . Maksudku , aku berharap agar empat bulan berlalu dengan cepat "

Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk paham " Kalau bicara diperjelas _dad_ "

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas .

" _Dad_ "

" Hmmm "

" Aku ingin berenang "

" Oh ba – A –apa ? berenang ? " Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun terkejut . Segala gambaran aneh tentang Baekhyun -dengan perut buncitnya itu- yang mengambang diair memenuhi isi kepala Chanyeol

" Ya , berenang " perempuan itu menjawab enteng , seolah tidak peduli melihat wajah terkejut suaminya tersebut . Air yang ada di dalam kolam renang taman belakang Chanyeol seakan memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam lalu merasakan kesegarannya

" Kau yakin sayang ? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat . Dan wanita itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan yakin

" Kau akan terlihat seperti lumba – lumba terserang busung lapar Baek "

Baekhyun masih diam .

" Aku tidak bisa membayangkan . Kau dengan perut buncitmu memakai baju renang lalu mengapung diatas air " lanjut lelaki itu

PLAKKK !!

" AKHHHH !! "

Chanyeol menjerit ketika merasakan bagian selatannya terasa sangat ngilu akibat tangan nakal Baekhyun yang memukulnya keras . Tidak sampai disitu , Baekhyun bahkan menjambak surai hitamnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat lelaki itu memekik beberapa kali .

Serius , istrinya ini brutal sekali .

" KAU MENGATAIKU HAH !! "

" MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI LUMBA – LUMBA BUSUNG LAPAR HAH !! "

" INI SEMUA SALAH _DADDY_ . _SPERMA_ _DADDY_ TERLALU BERKEMBANG CEPAT DAN _DADDY_ SELALU SAJA MEMBOBOLKU SAMPAI AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN !! "

Baekhyun dan teriakannya itu memekakan telinga . Belum lagi mulut kecilnya yang sulit dikontrol untuk mengumpat .

Dua orang berbeda usia segera menuju ke taman belakang ketika mendengar ribut – ribut di area rumah mereka . Dengan langkah tergopoh – gopoh mereka segera menghampiri pasangan tersebut .

" ASTAGA CHANYEOL !! "

" Yaampun Baekhyun , apa yang terjadi ? "

Keduanya –Nyonya Park dan Yoora- segera memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol .

" Baek tenang . Kau harus ingat bahwa kau sedang mengandung " Yoora mengingatkan , memegangi pundak Baekhyun dengan erat . Takut kalau adik iparnya tiba – tiba melahirkan ditempat

" Astaga sakit sekali " ratap Chanyeol

" Akkkkhhhh !! "

Belum selesai mengatasi rasa ngilu di kejantanannya , Chanyeol harus menerima sakit ditelinga lebarnya akibat jeweran Ibu cantiknya .

" Berani – beraninya kau menyakiti menantu kesayangan Ibu hah !! "

" Yaampun Ibu –aduhhh –akhh sakit Bu "

" Ibu , Chanyeol mengataiku seperti lumba – lumba terkena busung lapar hiks ... hiks ... " adu Baekhyun dramatis

" Itu semua perbuatanmu Park Chanyeol !! "

Dan jeweran ditelinga Chanyeol semakin bertambah .

 ***BaekB Present***

Pukul delapan malam Chanyeol baru saja kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati dengan Baekhyun . Lelaki itu mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari kedua orang tuanya , dan tambahan dua puluh menit omelan dari kakaknya , Park Yoora .

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang tidur terlentang diatas ranjang _king size_ nya . Selimutnya sudah terjatuh dilantai dan bibir kecilnya yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar terkekeh .

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Baekhyun hingga ia terduduk ditepi ranjang . Diusapnya surai hitam itu dengan sayang dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya melihat sesuatu dibawah bantal tidur Baekhyun .

Dengan pelan ditariknya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah diary . _Tidak mungkin kan kalau di jaman sekarang menulis diary ?_ batin lelaki itu . Namun , Chanyeol tetap memutuskan untuk membukanya .

Halaman pertama .

 _Hari ini Baby B berusia empat minggu . Aku tidak tau apa kah dia sudah sebesar biji kacang ? atau dia sudah sebesar kepalan tanganku ? kekeke ~ ,entahlah ._

 _Baby B , tumbuhlah dengan sehat . Mommy dan daddy akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik ._

Halaman kedua .

 _Baby B pantat ibu sakit TT . Daddy mu baru saja menjengukmu , apakah kau merasakan kehadirannya ? maksudku merasakan kehadiran penis besarnya HAHAHA_

 _Baby B , kami menyayangimu ._

Ada banyak halaman dan semuanya berisikan tentang _Baby_ B mereka . Chanyeol diam – diam tersenyum . _Baby_ B ? julukan yang cukup lucu untuk calon anak mereka .

Ditutupnya buku bersampul warna _pink_ tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada tempat semula . Wajah polos Baekhyun masih menjadi pemandangan yang indah bagi Chanyeol . Lelaki itu tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menikahi gadis cabul seperti Baekhyun . Jauh dari tipenya sekali . Namun , sekarang Chanyeol sadar bahwa dibalik sikap kekanakan dan menyebalkan Baekhyun , perempuan itu masih memiliki sisi keibuan pada calon bayi mereka .

" Lumba – luma busung lapar , aku mencintaimu " terdengar kurang ajar memang . Namun , ciuman Chanyeol pada kening Baekhyun menjadi penutup yang romantis . Tidak ada nafsu yang menggebu , karna yang ada hanyalah tatapan cinta Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya ia berikan pada Baekhyun

" Uhhhhh ~ "

Perempuan itu terusik atas perbuatan Chanyeol dan otomatis membuka kedua matanya . Sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol dihadapannya .

" Hai lum –ah sayang " cengir lelaki itu

Baekhyun mendengus . Tentu saja dia tidak lupa pada ejekan Chanyeol tadi siang . Perempuan itu segera bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang hingga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa wanitanya hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis yang memperlihatkan leluk tubuhnya yang berbalut dalaman hitam berenda . Mengundang Chanyeol sekali .

" Baek "

" Apa ? " ketus wanita itu

" Nenen "

Kedua mata Baekhyun melotot .

 _Nenen pantatamu hah !_

KRAK !!

" AKH !! "

" _DADDY_ KENAPA GAUN TIDURKU DIROBEK HUWAAAAA ...!! "

" CHANYEOL , KAU APAKAN LAGI MENANTU KESAYANGAN IBU !! "

Ada apasih dengan keluarganya ? kenapa mereka selalu mengganggu _kesenangan_ Chanyeol ?

" IBUUUUU , ANAKMU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU !!!! "

Baekhyun dengan sifat mengadunya yang mengerikan .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HALOOOOO !!!!!!! chapter ini garing banget kan ? TT maapin yaaaaa /sungkem/

Untuk chapter ini gak ada yang panas – panas wkwkwk . Oh ya , kemarin ada yang nge pm minta dibuatin _flashback_ awal mula Baekhyun bisa ketemu Chanyeol . Maaf ya pm nya ga aku balas karna pas aku cek di ffn ga ada , tapi di notif gmail ada . Ini aku yang bego ffn atau bagaimana dah ? wkwkwk

Dan bagaimana pendapat kalian ? apakah kalian juga setuju kalau dibuatkan _flashback_ atau cerita tentang Chen yang menemukan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Chanyeol ?

Kutunggu jawaban kalian . Sampai jumpa ...

 _Last_ , selamat malam minggu mblo .


	10. chapter 10

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #10**

 **Happy Reading**

Kehamilan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan . Perutnya sudah besar dan Chanyeol masih sering mengejeknya dengan sebutan lumba – lumba busung lapar . Baekhyun hanya bisa sabar karna nanti setelah melahirkan ia akan melakukan diet agar membuat mulut suaminya itu bungkam .

Punggung Baekhyun terasa begitu nyeri karna harus membawa perut besarnya kemana – mana . Tidurpun menjadi begitu sulit karna berbagai posisi yang dicoba oleh Baekhyun tetap saja terasa menyakitkan . Namun , apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingnya dengan Chanyeol .Lelaki itu harus rela jam tidurnya berkurang karena Baekhyun bilang dia tidak bisa tidur kalau Chanyeol tidak mengusap perut buncitnya . Wanita itu bilang itu adalah permintaan bayi mereka .

" Chanyeol ~ kenapa berhenti "

Chanyeol melirik sangsi pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam , namun wanita itu masih bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari perut buncit tersebut .

" Sayang , aku lelah "

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar nada lelah dari suaminya . Ditatapanya lelaki yang sedang menahan kantuknya tersebut . Jelas sekali terlihat dari kedua matanya yang memerah .

Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat suaminya itu memiliki rapat _investor_ pada pukul tujuh pagi nanti .

" Tidurlah Chan "

Chanyeol segera merenggangkan otot – ototnya dengan perasaan senang bukan main karna akhirnya dia bisa merasakan empuknya kasur _king_ _size_ mereka . Direbahkannya tubuh tinggi itu dan menarik selimut sebatas dada . Bersiap menjemput mimpi sebelum akhirnya akan kembali memulai aktifitasnya dikantor seperti biasa .

" _Daddy_ mu lelah sayang . Jadi ayo tidur tanpa usapannya " Baekhyun berbisik lirih sementara tangannya mengusap perutnya . Wanita itu merasakan tendangan beberapa kali seolah – olah di dalam sana bayi mereka protes karna tidak bisa merasakan usapan lembut dari calon Ayah nya

Wanita itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda . Sayangnya , apa yang ia harapkan harus kandas ketika di dalam sana bayinya terus menendang dan enggan diajak untuk tidur . Baekhyun mengalah dan dengan hati – hati memilih turun dari atas ranjang untuk kemudian menuju dapur dan mencari makanan yang setidaknya bisa membuat ia terjaga sampai pagi menjelang .

" Baek "

Chanyeol meraba sisi ranjangnya yang kosong . Hawa dingin yang terasa ditelapak tangannya membuat lelaki itu yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya cukup lama .

Kedua mata itu otomatis terbuka . Secepat kilat Chanyeol segera turun menuju lantai satu dan mulai mencari keberadaan istrinya tersebut .

" Baek "

" BAEKHYUN !! "

Beberapa tempat seperti kamar mandi dan juga kamar bagi calon anak mereka sudah Chanyeol datangi , namun hasilnya nihil .

" Tuan , ada apa ? kenapa berteriak ? " Bibi Jung yang barusaja datang untuk membersihkan _mansion_ juga menyiapkan sarapan bertanya dengan nada khawatir

" Baekhyun tidak ada " ujarnya kalap

Dahi bibi Jung berkerut " Anda yakin ? Tuan sudah mencarinya di dapur ? "

Astaga ! Chanyeol menepuk keningnya dramatis . Seharusnya dia tidak lupa bahwa Baekhyun memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi dan bisa lapar kapanpun sejak kehamilannya beberapa bulan lalu .

Dan benar . Apa yang dilihat Chanyeol begitu ia sampai di dapur adalah sosok Baekhyun yang duduk dengan wajah terkantuk –kantuk , sementara dihadapannya ada beberapa bungkus snack juga satu cup ramen .

" Sayang , kau membuatku khawatir "

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka begitu mendengar suara lelaki yang begitu familiar ditelinganya .

" Kau sudah lapar pagi – pagi begini ? " tanyanya begitu sampai dihadapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun meringis , menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal " Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur "

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit .

" Bayi kita terus saja menendang sejak kau tidak mengusapnya . Jadi aku mengalah dan memilih untuk makan agar kedua mataku terjaga " cicitnya pelan

Dan saat itu juga rasa bersalah merayapi hati Chanyeol . Astaga , bagaimana bisa dia tidur nyenyak –meskipun hanya beberapa jam- sementara istrinya bahkan harus terjaga karna bayi mereka yang terus saja menendang akibat usapan Chanyeol yang berhenti . Ia fikir tentang usapan itu Baekhyun hanya melakukan balas dendam akibat dirinya yang terus mengolok Baekhyun dengan sebutan lumba – lumba busung lapar .

" Kenapa tidak bilang padaku ? "

" Kau kelelahan Chan "

Chanyeol mengehal nafas . Merasa begitu bersalah pada istrinya tersebut .

" Lelahku tidak berarti apapun jika itu untuk istri dan anakku "

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya . Sedikit tersentuh dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

" Baiklah , sekarang kita ke kamar dan aku akan mengusap perutmu agar kau dan bayi kita bisa tidur "

" Ta –tapi kau ada rapat _investor_ hari ini "

" Kehilangan beberapa persen saham bukanlah masalah besar untukku " ujar Chanyeol " Lagipula , jika aku tidak bisa mengandungnya seperti yang kau lakukan , maka biarkan aku melakukan hal – hal kecil yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia "

Yaampun . Baekhyun rasa dia akan meleleh sekarang .

 **BaekB Present**

Siang tadi Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun untuk memeriksa kandungannya pada salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul . Keduanya menjadi sorotan beberapa orang karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah sosok yang cukup dikenal sebagai pebisnis muda . Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menutupi apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka .

Kandungan Baekhyun dinyatakan sehat . Sayangnya untuk jenis kelamin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya karna bagaimanapun itu akam menjadi kejutan nantinya . Yang jelas kebahagian lain yang melingkupi keluarga kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah karna calon bayi mereka ternyata adalah kembar . Entah perempuan , laki – laki atau justru sepasang .

Dan sayangnya Chanyeol harus dibuat malu setengah mati ketika Baekhyun menanyakan perihal hubungan intim yang dilakukan saat keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil besar . Dokter bilang tidak masalah jika mereka bercinta , asalkan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan pelan .

" Berarti lebih baik jika _woman on top_ kan dokter ? " tanya wanita itu dengan polos

Wajah dokter tersebut sontak memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan frontal Baekhyun .

Dan Chanyeol meringis mendengar ucapan istrinya tersebut .

" Baek , apa yang – "

" Yeah , kurasa _woman on top_ memang lebih baik Nyonya Park " jawab dokter tersebut dengan pelan, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hendak protes pada istri cantiknya

" Assa !! " wanita itu memekik senang , lalu menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya " Berarti nanti malam aku yang memimpin . Lihat , aku akan membuat daddy meminta lagi dan lagi "

Astaga Baekhyun!

 **BaekB Present**

Chanyeol hanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang memimpin percintaan mereka dengan susah payah . Tubuh Baekhyun yang berisi duduk diantara kedua paha Chanyeol , tepat pada kejantanan lelaki itu yang sudah menegang dan siap untuk membobol _hole_ indah istri cantiknya . Sayangnya , Baekhyun justru bersusah payah untuk memasukkan kejantanan tersebut dalam _hole_ miliknya . Entah karna dia belum terbiasa memimpin percintaan mereka , atau karna kejantananan suaminya yang memang memiliki ukuran tidak biasa.

" Sudah lelah ? " Chanyeol bertanya pada istrinya tersebut . Peluh sebesar biji jagung nampak membasahi kening Baekhyun .

" Chanyeol ini susah sekali ~ " rengeknya

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum kemudian dengan dengan mudah mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun . Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat ternyaman bagi kejantanan miliknya .

" A –ahhh channhhh –shhhh "

Baekhyun meremat pundak Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya sementara kewanitaannya terasa penuh oleh kejantanan milik suaminya . Beberapa kali kepalanya mendongak saat tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana .

" Ahhh –chan , aku yang memimpin "

Chanyeol menghela nafas . Memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk memimpin percintaan mereka . Tubuh berisinya beberapa kali naik turun diatas tubuh Chanyeol demi mencapai sebuah _orgasme_ . Peluh itu semakin membasahi tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mengkilat . Sayangnya , Chanyeol tidak merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang Baekhyun dapatkan . Alih – alih mendesah frustasi karna tusukan Baekhyun , ia justru hanya merasakan perasaan seperti digigit semut .

Serius , _gerakan_ Baekhyun tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding _gerakan_ yang ia lakukan .

" Baek , lebih cepat "

Mengikuti perintah Chanyeol , Baekhyun menambah sedikit tempo gerakannya hingga beberapa kali dia merasakan kejantaan Chanyeol menyentuh titik terdalamanya .

Dan jika tadi Chanyeol merasakan seperti digigit semut kecil , maka sekarang rasanya seperti digigit oleh semut besar .

Tetap tidak terasa apapun .

" Chan – anghhhtt –CHANYEOL !!! "

Baekhyun menjemput kenikmatannya dengan menyebut nama Chanyeol . Tubuhnya terkulai diatas pundak lelaki itu .

" Baek , aku yang memim – "

" Chanyeol , aku mengantuk "

Sekarang Chanyeol harus rela menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi . Karna baginya pantang untuk bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki kesadaran .

 **BaekB Present**

 ** _Baek , aku ke Bangkok untuk urusan kantor . Ini mendadak_**

 ** _PS : maafkan aku TT_**

Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga . Suara tangisnya yang meraung – raung sanggup membuat Bibi Jung berlari tergopoh kearah kamar majikannya tersebut .

" Nyonya , ada apa ? "

Namun , apa yang didapat oleh wanita itu adalah sebuah umpatan .

" PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN !! "

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu dimana nomor ponsel Chanyeol lah yang menjadi tujuannya .

 _" Hallo "_

" HALLO PANTATMU HAH !! KEMBALI KAU SEKARANG . AKU INI SEDANG HAMIL BESAR DAN KAU PERGI KE LUAR NEGERI ? DIMANA OTAKMU YANG MENDAPAT GELAR SARJANAN DI AMERIKA ITU HAH !! "

Selain cerewet , Baekhyun juga mampu melakukan beberapa hal ; marah – marah , mengumpat dan memaki orang – orang . Itu terbukti dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang .

" Sayang , Ibu dirumah , tidak pergi ke luar negeri "

Kemarahan Baekhyun menguap saat itu juga . Dahinya mengernyit sementara kemudian ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga demi melihat sederet nomor dengan tulisan ' _Mama Park'_ tertulis di layar ponselnya .

 _Hei , sejak kapan speed dial nomor satu menjadi nomor Mama Park ?_

Tolong beri nilai seratus pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengubah nomornya menjadi berada di _speed dial_ nomor dua sebelum lelaki itu pergi ke Bandara tadi pagi .

 _" Baekhyun , kau masih disana ? "_

" Maaf bu , aku salah sambung "

Lalu telfon dimatikan begitu saja , tanpa peduli pada kesopan santunan . Baekhyun segera mencari kontak milik suaminya tersebut dan menekan tombol panggil .

Ada nada sambung beberapa detik sebelum kemudian suara seseorang terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun .

 _" Hallo "_

" PULANG ATAU TETAP DISANA DAN AKAN KUPOTONG PENISMU ITU HAH !!! ISTRIMU INI SEDANG HAMIL BESAR DAN KAU MALAH PERGI KE BANGKOK . APA YANG – "

" Baek , aku – "

" APA HAH ! AKU YAKIN INI NOMOR PONSELMU ! BUKAN MAMA PARK ATAU YOORA EON – "

 _" Ini memang nomor ponsel Chanyeol . Tapi , aku Jongdae . C –chanyeol sedang rapat "_

Ada kepulan asap imajiner di kepala Baekhyun saat ini .

 _" Chanyeol berpesan padaku bahwa menurut perkiraan dokter kau akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi Baek "_ suara dari sebrang sana kembali terdengar

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal demi menahan emosinya . Ditutupnya panggilan tersebut sebelum kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah . Ditatapnya Bibi Jung yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya .

" Jangan terima telfon jika itu dari Chanyeol "

" Ba – baik Nyonya "

 **BaekB Present**

Malamnya Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi . Bukan karna tidak adanya usapan Chanyeol pada perutnya , melainkan karna perutnya yang mendadak sakit sejak tadi . Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae bahwa perkiraan ia melahirkan masih dua minggu lagi –dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol masih bisa pergi meninggalkannya ke Bangkok- . Namun , apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini membuat ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan . Dan bukan dua minggu lagi .

" Apa ini ? "

Ditengah rasa sakit siperutnya , Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang basah diantara selangkangannya . Dan saat itu juga ia tau bahwa ketubannya pecah .

" HUWAAAAAA ~ BIBI JUNG , AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN !!! "

Ini menjadi kali kedua Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit . Dan menjadi kali kedua pula bahwa Baekhyun lah yang menjadi alasannya .

Begitu Ibunya menelfon dan mengatakan dengan panik bahwa saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melahirkan , maka saat itu lah Chanyeol terjaga dan meminta Jongdae untuk mencari tiket pesawat ke Korea malam itu juga .

Wajah khawatir kedua orang tua serta kakak nya adalah apa yang menyambut Chanyeol begitu ia sampai diruangan Baekhyun .

" Masuklah , Baekhyun di dalam " Yoora segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk masuk demi menemani Baekhyun yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di dalam sana

Ruangan rumah sakit tiba – tiba menjadi hal yang menakutkan begitu Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan mendapati beberapa orang sedang mengerubungi tubuh istrinya . Baekhyun sendiri sudah berbalut pakaian rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat yang menunjukkan kesakitan .

Chanyeol mendadak gugup dan segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun . Otomatis memegang tangan wanita itu hingga Baekhyun menoleh .

" Chanyeol "

" Ini aku Baek . Berjuanglah untuk anak kita , aku akan menemanimu "

Baekhyun tersenyum , mengangguk kecil " Chanyeol "

" Hmm .. "

" Dokter yang menanganiku tampan ya "

Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ , sontak menatap pada seseorang lelaki tampan –meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker- yang berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah mengangkang . TOLONG CATAT ITU BAIK – BAIK .

" Anda sudah siap Nyonya ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk . Mulai menarik nafasnya dan bersiap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi calon anaknya dengan Chanyeol . Sementara lelaki itu sendiri dengan gugup menememani Baekhyun , mengganggam tangan kecil itu dan sesekali membisikkan kata – kata penyemangat jika Baekhyun sudah mulai lelah dengan usahanya .

Melihat perjuangan Baekhyun yang bertaruh diantara hidup dan mati membuat hati Chanyeol tersentuh . Dia mendadak teringat dengan Ibunya dan memikirkan betapa wanita itu rela menukar nyawanya hanya demi sebuah kehidupan di dalam rahimnya .

" Arrrghhhh –hahhhh hahhhh "

" Ayo Nyonya sedikit lagi . Lebih keras "

Baekhyun menjerit , berteriak dan bahkan menggigit lengan Chanyeol sebagai bentuk usahanya membuat si kembar melihat dunia .

" Ayo Baek . Aku tau kau wanita yang kuat , kau pasti bisa . Demi anak – anak kita "

Setiap kata – kata penyeemangat dari Chanyeol memberi kekuatan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun . Membuat wanita itu mengejan lagi dan lagi demi anak – anak mereka .

" Oeeekkk ... oooekkk ... "

Suara tangis bayi yang meraung keras di dalam ruangan membuat Chanyeol terharu . Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya , pun begitu dengan Baekhyun yang merasa sangat bahagia .

" Ayo Nyonya mengejan lagi , sepertinya masih ada dua kehidupan di dalam rahim anda "

Baekhyun terkejut . Dan Chanyeol mematung .

Jadi , anak mereka kembar tiga ?

 **End**

End nih end .

Selamat malam kamis dari cewek manis wkwk

Untuk flashback jadi bonus chapter ya . Bye !


	11. chapter 11(flashback)

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Chapter ini isinya adalah flashback tentang gimana Jongdae bisa bawa Baekhyun kehadapan Chanyeol .**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun bukanlah siswa populer disekolahnya . Dia bukan gadis pintar dengan kacamata dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan . Bukan juga gadis bodoh yang memilih untuk tidur di kelas ketika pelajaran sejarah dimulai . Dia benar – benar hanya gadis biasa yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di depan ponsel ataupun layar komputer . Orang – orang sering berfikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin saja sibuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan _fangirling_ dan mengikuti segala macam jadwal artis idola mereka seperti remaja SMA kebanyakan . Sayangnya mereka salah . Karna apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah mencari uang dari _blog_ pribadinya .

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mendengar teman laki - laki sekelasnya membicarakan _blog_ tersebut tanpa mereka tau bahwa Byun Baekhyun lah si pemiliknya . Alasan mereka membicarakan _blog_ tersebut karna tentu saja adanya foto – foto hot yang membuat mereka meneteskan liur tanpa bisa ditahan , atau lebih parahnya adalah mengalami ereksi yang menyakitkan tanpa ada yang bisa membantu menuntaskannya .

 **Drrtt .. Drrrtt ..**

 ** _Kutunggu di toserba , 100 meter dari gedung Sevit High School ._**

Baekhyun menghela nafas , segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku almamaternya setelah membaca satu pesan yang masuk kedalam benda pipih tersebut . Gadis itu ingat bahwa semalam dia memiliki janji temu dengan salah satu pengikut _blog_ nya . Bagaimanapun hal itu tentu saja akan menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun karna mereka jelas akan membayar lebih untuk pertemuan tersebut .

Gerbang _Sevit High School_ sudah semakin dekat dan Baekhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim pesan .

Mobil sedan keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam metalik adalah apa yang menyambut penglihatan Baekhyun begitu ia sampai di _toserba_ tempat ia bertemu dengan si pelanggan . Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari demi mencari seseorang yang akan ia temui . Tapi , tidak ada siapapun kecuali laki – laki berwajah kotak yang sedang menikmati secup ramen dikursi luar _toserba_ .

" Aish ..dimana laki – laki itu " gumam Baekhyun sedikit kesal karna kali ini ia harus menunggu

" Paman , aku ijin duduk disini ya " tanpa peduli pada reaksi laki – laki berwajah kotak tersebut , Baekhyun segera mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi dan mulai mengutak – ngatik ponselnya .

 **Drrrttt .. Drrttt ..**

" Hallo "

Baekhyun menoleh , pun begitu dengan laki - laki berwajah kotak tersebut . Keduanya sama – sama terkejut seperti tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang mereka cari ternyata berada di dekat mereka .

" Astaga , paman jelek sekali " Baekhyun mengernyit jijik sementara laki – laki itu menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun .

 **BaekB Present**

Akhir – akhir ini apapun yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selalu berakhir kacau . _Mood_ nya sudah buruk sejak Ibunya mengatakan bahwa jika dalam waktu dua bulan Chanyeol tidak juga memiliki kekasih atau calon istri , maka wanita paruh baya tersebut akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan salah satu putri temannya . Chanyeol pusing bukan main karna kenyataannya dia nol besar dalam hal percintaan . Hidupnya terlalu banyak dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja sementara ia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat .

Apapun yang ia kerjakan mendadak berantakan , begitupun dengan pekerjaan para karyawan yang mendadak salah dimatanya sehingga mereka harus mendapat luapan amarah dari laki – laki bersurai hitam tersebut .

Namun , sebenarnya yang paling parah mendapat dampak tersebut adalah Jongdae . Bagaimanapun Jongdae adalah sekertarisnya dan menghabiskan hampir setiap detiknya dengan berada di dekat Chanyeol –tentunya selama mereka dikantor- , dan untuk hari ini dia sudah mendapat lima kali semburan amarah dari laki - laki itu .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan seingat Chanyeol dia memiliki rapat dengan para _investor_ . Semua harus berjalan lancar kali ini atau kalau tidak kepala Chanyeol akan pecah saat itu juga karna terlalu pusing melihat grafik perusahaan yang terus menurun . Namun , apa yang membuat kemarahan Chanyeol tiba – tiba tersulut adalah ketidakberadaan Jongdae di kantor .

" Astaga , kemana laki – laki brengsek itu " kesal Chanyeol seraya meraih ponselnya diatas meja kerja . Melakukan _speed dial_ nomor dua dimana nomor Jongdae yang menjadi tujuannya .

Nada tunggu terdengar selama lima kali hingga suara Jongdae terdengar dari sebrang sana .

" _Hal –_ "

" KEMBALI KE KANTOR SEKARANG ATAU KUCINCANG PENISMU !! "

 **BaekB Present**

" KEMBALI KE KANTOR SEKARANG ATAU KUCINCANG PENISMU !! "

Jongdae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendengar teriakan lima oktaf milik Chanyeol . Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya hingga dahinya mengernyit .

" Dia frontal sekali " komentarnya

Jongdae mendengus saat melihat telfon sudah dimatikan oleh atasannya tersebut hingga ia beralih menatap Baekhyun .

" Ikut aku "

Baekhyun tidak memprotes apapun saat lelaki yang mengaku bernama Jongdae itu membawanya masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam metalik yang menjadi fokus utamanya sejak ia datang di _toserba_ . Sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat karna Jongdae ngotot untuk tidak percaya bahwa gadis berseragam SMA yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah pemilik _blog_ dewasa Baby B .

" Kau benar – benar Baby B ? " Jongdae bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya . Melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi sampingnya sementara ia memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir .

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah , menatap Jongdae dengan kesal " Mau ku perkosa di dalam mobil ini agar kau percaya ? "

Kedua mata Jongdae melotot " A –apa ? kau gila ! "

" Yasudah , tutup mulut keparatmu itu . Aku adalah Baby B "

Jongdae mengangguk dengan takut , memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun . Sungguh , Jongdae tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa gadis berseragam SMA seperti Baekhyun adalah pemilik _blog_ dewasa yang sudah dikenal orang dimana – mana , sementara ia dulu ketika SMA hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan membeli gorengan di dekat gedung sekolahnya .

Tapi , melihat dari penampilan Baekhyun serta fisik gadis itu Jongdae jadi sedikit yakin kalau dia benar – benar si Baby B itu .

" Orang – orang pasti akan menganggap Chanyeol pedofilia nanti " gumamnya

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun menatap ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan abu – abu tersebut dengan kagum . Bagaimanapun ia yakin bahwa pemilik ruangan ini adalah tipikal orang yang tegas dan perfeksionis . Lalu , pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto dimana seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan jas hitamnya menampilkan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi .

" Cukup hot " komentarnya . Lalu , diluar dugaan Baekhyun menggeser kursi kerja dalam ruangan tersebut hingga ia berdiri diatasnya . Tangannya menyentuh bingkai foto tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran .

" Hmmm .. " dahinya berkerut menunjukkan ekspresi berfikir sementara tangan kanannya dengan kurang ajar menyentuh foto tersebut dibagian selangkangan Chanyeol , meraba tekstur kaca foto tersebut . Namun , siapapun tau bahwa apa yang ada di otak seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu diluar perkiraan .

" Sepertinya besar " gumamnya ambigu

HAP!

Baekhyun meloncat turun setelah ia yakin dengan apa yang ia fikirkan . Gadis itu segera menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja kerja ruangan tersebut sebelum kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya disana .

" Jadi , mari kita tunggu si penis besar Park Chanyeol _sajangnim_ " gumamnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YEP ! SELESAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EHEHEHEHEHE


	12. chapter 12 (Triple J)

**Baby B (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) #12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun fikir mengurus bayi memang menyenangkan meski pada akhirnya dia harus kelelahan karna mengurus ketiga anaknya . Bibi Jung memang membantu mengurus triple J , sekaligus mengajari Baekhyun beberapa hal tentang cara merawat bayi . Yoora dan juga Ibu mertuanya –Ibu Chanyeol- bahkan rajin berkunjung ke apartemen untuk menemui triple J , juga membelikan beberapa mainan yang menurut Baekhyun terkadang terlalu berlebihan untuk dimiliki anak – anak seusia mereka .

Memberi asi , mengganti popok hingga memandikan triple J semua dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dengan penuh kesabaran . Memiliki anak kembar tiga memanglah tidak mudah karna terkadang Baekhyun harus kerepotan disaat ketiganya merasa lapar dan butuh asi nya secara bersamaan . Namun , dari semua rasa lelah itu Baekhyun selalu bersyukur saat melihat anak – anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat . Sebagai seorang Ibu tidak ada yang lebih indah dari melihat tumbuh kembang buah hati mereka , termasuk saat merek mengucapkan kata _mommy_ untuk yang pertama kalinya . Baekhyun bahkan menelfon Chanyeol ditengah – tengah rapat penting , menangis histeris yang membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main . Dan semua itu karna kalimat _mommy_ yang diucapkan oleh si sulung Park Jaehyun .

Park Jaehyun , Park Jaemin dan Park Jaerin adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol pada tiga bersaudara tersebut . Park Jaehyun sebagai si sulung , Park Jaemin si nomor dua , dan terakhir adalah Park Jaerin . Mereka adalah duplikat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun . Jaehyun lebih banyak diam dibandingkan kedua saudaranya yang sangat cerewet . Jaemin adalah putra kedua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memiliki keingin tahuan tinggi sementara Jaerin yang merupakan satu – satunya gadis diantara mereka bertuga merupakan yang paling banyak bicara dibandingkan yang lain .

Dan kini usia mereka sudah memasuki tahun keempat . Dimana mulut Baekhyun nyaris kebas melihat putra – putrinya yang memiliki banyak tingkah .

" _Mom_ , apa itu ? " tanya Jaemin pada sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Ibunya tersebut .

" Ini wortel sayang " Baekhyun menjawab dengan sabar . Bagaimanapun usianya bertambah dewasa dan ia memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang merawat buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol . Lagipula sudah hal biasa bila anak – anaknya akan sesekali mengganggunya ketika ia disibukkan dengan masakan makan malam mereka .

" Untuk apa wortel itu ? " tanyanya lagi , penuh penasaran .

" _Mom_ akan membuat sup " lalu Baekhyun melirik putra keduanya tersebut " Bukankah Jaemin menyukai sup ? "

Jaemin mengangguk cepat .

" Wortel ini bagus untuk mata kita " Baekhyun menjelaskan . Dia tidak lupa bahwa memberi pengetahuan pada anak sejak dini sangat bagus bagi kecerdasan otak mereka nanti .

Dahi Jaemin mengernyit " Bagaimana kalau mata kita nanti menjadi _orange_ ? wortel itu berwarna _orange_ ? "

" Maksud _mommy_ vitamin yang terkandung di dalamnya sayang "

Dan Jaemin semakin tidak mengerti " Apa itu vitamin _mom_ ? "

Baekhyun terdiam sementara otaknya mencoba mencari jawaban yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak seusia putranya tersebut " Sesuatu yang dapat membuat Jaemin sehat dan cepat besar "

" Jadi jika kita sakit kita harus makan wortel _mom_ " Jaemin menyimpulkan

" Huh ? " dan Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti

" _Mommy_ bilang vitamin dapat membuatku menjadi sehat . Itu berarti kalau aku sakit aku hanya perlu memakan wortel , karna vitamin ada di dalam wortel " lalu bocah kecil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara , tanda senang " Yeay , aku tidak harus minum obat pahit itu lagi "

Sekarang Baekhyun mendadak _sweatdrop_ . Jadi , sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini ?

 **BaekB Present**

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam, Baekhyun menemani anak – anaknya di ruang keluarga yang sudah dipenuhi dengan mainan – mainan si kembar . Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas saat mainan – mainan tersebut berserakan di lantai asalkan putra – putrinya tetap tenang dan tidak saling bertengkar .

Ada Jaehyun yang sibuk dengan mobil – mobilan hadiah dari Sehun diulang tahun ketiga mereka tahun lalu . Lalu , ada Jaemin yang sibuk memainkan robot – robot _avangers_ favoritnya –yang bahkan Chanyeol rela membelikannya robot _limited_ _edition_ \- . Dan disudut ruangan ada si bungsu Jaerin yang sibuk dengan alat tulisnya . Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit , merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putrinya tersebut .

" Jaerin sedang menulis apa ? " tanya Baekhyun begitu ia duduk di dekat gadis kecil tersebut .

Jaerin menoleh , menatap wajah Ibunya dengan serius " Jaerin sedang menyusun sebuah ide "

" Ide ? "

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk , lalu menunjukkan kertas yang ia pegang . Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika ia melihat gambar lonjong dengan garis ditengahnya , lalu ada gambar tidak jelas dengan tulisan besar _ramen_ diatasnya . Sebenarnya apa yang digambar oleh gadis kecilnya tersebut ? Baekhyun bahkan pusing hanya dengan melihatnya .

" Apa itu sayang ? " tanyanya lembut

" Ini kapsul _mom_ "

" Huh ? " Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti

Lalu Jaerin membalik kertas tersebut . Ada gambar lingkaran besar dengan tulisan bulan di dalamnya . Apa lagi itu ?

" Jaerin ingin menjadi astronot . Tapi , Tae Oh bilang dibulan kita tidak bisa memakan _ramen_ . Jadi , aku ingin membuat kapsul dengan serbuk rasa _ramen_ di dalamnya supaya aku tetap bisa makan _ramen_ disana " ujarnya serius " Dan kenapa aku membuatnya menjadi kapsul karena itu akan lebih praktis . Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menyeduh _ramen_ disana "

Serius , kenapa imajinasi putrinya ini tinggi sekali .

" Jaerin ser – "

" _Daddy_ pulang ~ "

Suara lantang bernada berat tersebut sanggup mengalihkan atensi keempat orang disana . Ketiganya segera menghampiri sosok suara yang berasal dari Chanyeol , sementara Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dengan senyum tipis .

Kepulangan Chanyeol selalu menjadi hal yang ditunggu oleh sikembar , begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang merasa segala rasa lelahnya karna bekerja akan menguap hanya karna melihat ketiga anak kembarnya .

" _Dad_ , gendong " si bungsu Jaerin adalah yang paling manja . Chanyeol segera meraih gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya sementara kedua putranya yang lain memegang erat celana bahan yang ia kenakan .

" Akhirnya kau pulang kerumah "

Chanyeol tersenyum , sebenarnya menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir manis istrinya yang sudah tidak ia jamah selama dua hari karna urusan kantor yang mengharuskan ia berada diluar Seoul .

" Aku begitu _merindukanmu_ sayang "

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar kalimat suaminya yang mengandung banyak arti tersebut .

" Sayang , _daddy_ harus mandi dulu dan makan malam "

Ketiganya –triple J- mendadak lesu " Kami masih merindukan _daddy_ " ujar si sulung , Park Jaehyun yang diangguki oleh kedua adiknya .

" Setelah _daddy_ selesai , _daddy_ akan bermain dengan kalian "ujar Chanyeol

" Baiklah _dad_ " sahut ketiganya bersamaan

 **BaekB Present**

Makanan sudah dihangatkan dan secangkir kopi juga sudah disiapkan Baekhyun dimeja makan . Namun , sosok tinggi suaminya tidak juga terlihat membuat dahi wanita itu mengernyit .

Ceklek .

Bersamaan Baekhyun yang membuka pintu kamar untuk mengecek suaminya , sosok Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang lebih santai . Rambutnya masih setengah basah dan terdapat sebuah handuk putih dalam genggaman lelaki itu .

" Mandi terlalu lama dimalam hari tidak baik suamiku " ujar Baekhyun , mengurai langkah mendekati Chanyeol dan mengambil alih tugasnya untuk mengeringkan surai hitam laki – laki itu seperti biasanya .

" Kau semakin cantik " gombalan itu dikeluarkan oleh mulut Chanyeol pertama kali . Laki – laki itu memandang wajah istrinya yang tetap cantik meski usianya bertambah .

Baekhyun mendengus , merasa bahwa gombalan Chanyeol hal yang biasa baginya . Namun , tanpa bisa dicegah kedua pipinya tetap merona . Wanita itu menatap suaminya sebelum kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan kecil dibibirnya .

" Aku semakin merindukanmu istriku "

Dan sebelum bisa dicegah Chanyeol sudah memagut bibirnya dengan rakus . Bahkan , handuk putih yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan surai hitam suaminya mendadak menjadi pelampiasan Baekhyun . Diremasnya handuk putih tersebut ketika ciuman Chanyeol semakin _intens_ dan tidak bisa dicegah .

" Mmhhh ~ ngh –chan "

" _DAD_ ! "

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan salah satu anak mereka . Dengan nafas terengah – engah dan bibir yang membengkak , Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya sementara Chanyeol justru terkikik geli .

" Aku akan mengurus mereka sayang "

Dan Chanyeol segera berlalu dari hadapannya .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Daddy_ sudah makan malam ? _daddy_ bilang akan bermain dengan kami "

Chanyeol menatap putra sulungnya tersebut , berjongkok dihadapannya seraya mengusap surai hitam bocah kecil tersebut .

" Jaehyun – ah , _daddy_ sedang ada perang . Jadi , bermainlah bersama kedua adikmu dan jangan bertengkar . Mengerti ? "

Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit " Perang ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk " Perang yang sangat genting "

Jaehyun menunjukkan wajah berfikirnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk " Baiklah "

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum misterius setelahnya .

 **BaekB Present**

Baekhyun benar – benar tidak tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol kepada anak – anak mereka sehingga suara putra mereka tidak lagi terdengar . Laki – laki itu bahkan segera menciumnya begitu kembali ke kamar hingga Baekhyun merasa kuwalahan dan harus pasrah dibawah laki – laki itu –untuk kesekian kalinya .

Lidah Chanyeol sudah lihai untuk memberi rangsangan pada setiap titik _sensitif_ nya yang Baekhyun yakini sudah dihafal lelaki itu diluar kepala . Ia bahkan hanya mampu mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika setiap kenikmatan itu seperti memberikan sengatan tersendiri pada dirinya .

" Ngghh –channhh disana –ahhh "

Desahan Baekhyun adalah lagu semangat bagi Chanyeol .

" Ahhh –chan! "

Dan bibir itu semakin lihai bermain disakitar paha dalam Baekhyun sementara kedua jari tangannya sudah tenggelam dalam lubang kehangatan sang istri . Mengaduknya dan memberi gerakan menggunting hanya demi desahan Baekhyun yang semakin terdengar erotis .

Suara resleting yang dibuka tiba – tiba membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding . Dan dibeberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya melengkung keatas bersamaan dengan jari tangannya yang mencakar lengan Chanyeol .

" AAKKHHH !! "

Chanyeol dan kejantanan besarnya yang masuk dalam sekali hentakan adalah siksaan yang berakhir kenikmatan bagi Baekhyun .

 **BaekB Present**

" _Daddy_ bilang sedang ada perang sehingga tidak bisa bermain dengan kita " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh si sulung Jaehyun begitu ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan dihadiahi tatapan ' _bagaimana_?' oleh kedua adiknya .

" Perang ? " dahi Jaerin mengernyi heran

Jaemin tiba – tiba menjentikkan jarinya " Apa itu perang antara Israel dan pal –pal " Jaemin menghentikan kalimatnya hanya untuk berfikir nama negara yang seingatnya sedang berperang dengan negara Israel .

" Palestina " Jaehyun menyahut dan Jaemin segera mengangguk

" Apa nanti rumah kita akan dibom juga ? " tanya Jaerin tiba – tiba " Apa ketika _daddy_ perang ia akan mengenakan seragam tentara seperti Song Jong Ki ? "

Jaehyun dan Jaemin sontak menoleh kearah Jaerin dengan dahi mengernyit .

" Siapa Song Jong Ki ? " tanya Jaemin

" Pacar _mommy_ "

" Huh ? "

Jaerin mengangguk imut " Kemarin ketika aku dan _mommy_ menonton televisi , _mommy_ bilang ada pacar _mommy_ dan saat kutanya siapa dia _mommy_ bilang itu Song Jong Ki "

Jaehyun mengangguk paham . Berbeda dengan Jaemin yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu . Lelaki kecil itu dan otak cerdasnya yang sedikit _nyleneh_ adalah perpaduan yang pas .

" Apa jangan – jangan Song Jong Ki sedang berperang dengan _daddy_ untuk memperebutkan _mommy_ ? " pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba saja muncul dari bibir Jaemin

" Siapa yang berperang anak – anak ? "

Ketiganya segera menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Sehun –paman mereka- datang dengan satu _paperbag_ ditangan kanannya .

" Hai anak – anak " sapanya

Ketiganya tersenyum dan segera menyerbu Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan .

" Paman kesini untuk mengantar _paperbag_ milik _daddy_ kalian . Sepertinya ini adalah oleh – oleh untuk kalian dan _daddy_ lupa meninggalkannya dimobil paman " jelas lelaki pucat itu . Ngomong – ngomong sekarang dia sudah bekerja di kantor Chanyeol karna bagaimanapun dia harus memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan agar bisa segera melamar Luhan .

" Kemana orangtua kalian ? " tanya Sehun ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi dan hanya ada triple J disana .

" _Daddy_ bilang sedang perang "

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat " Perang ? " dan ketiganya mengangguk " Jadi yang kalian bicarakan perang itu _daddy_ kalian ? " dan mereka mengangguk lagi

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti maksud ucapan anak – anak seusia mereka sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan yang sering ia sebut dengan pasangan cabul . Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar utama dan mematung disana .

" Baekhhh –jangan mengetat sayang "

" Chanhhh –aku akan –arrghhh!! "

Sehun mendengus , bersumpah bahwa dia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu tersebut dan menghentikan kegiatan laknat pasangan cabul tersebut . Yeah , meskipun mereka sudah sah sebagai pasangan suami istri , namun tetap saja tidak seharusnya mereka bercinta dan meninggalkan ketiga anak mereka sendirian tanpa pengawasan .

" Perang ranjang ternyata "

" Perang ranjang itu apa paman ? apa itu perang dengan guling ? "

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok Jaemin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan polos . Dan seingat Sehun dia adalah putra Chanyeol yang memiliki keingin tahuan tinggi .

" I –itu – "

Jadi , apa yang harus dikatakan Sehun demi menjawab keingintahuan Park Jaemin ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW SELAMA INI DAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA JUGA TERIMAKASIH !

AKU SAYANG KALEAN MUAHHHH


End file.
